Fever Dreams
by OfficiallyChristopher
Summary: L suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night, incredibly sick. Luckily, Light doesn't mind taking care of him. LxLight Sickfic. Totally fluff.
1. Rude Awakening

**Author's note: If you don't like puke or swearing, and especially if you don't like yaoi (why wouldn't you though?) then don't read. Enjoy :)**

L awoke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. His clothes clung uncomfortably to his body. He tried removing his shirt, soon realizing he had neither the strength nor the energy to move more then a couple inches. His limbs were aching and his head was pounding, as though a person was trapped in his skull and trying to escape. Nausea churned in his stomach, leaving a bitter and dry taste in the back of his throat. His heart raced and he found it difficult to breathe. Though his was sweating and under to layers of blankets, he was freezing. He looked around, hoping to find salvation from this awful feeling that had taken over his body so suddenly, and found only Light, sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Light?" L whispered, his voice hoarse and fragile. Light muttered in his sleep and turned the other way. L opened his mouth again to call to Light, but the nausea in his stomach leapt at the opportunity. L didn't have the time to face away from Light before he started retching. Light snap awake at the sudden gagging sounds coming from the other side of the bed. Light soon felt warm, slimy muck on his thigh, and jumped out of bed cursing.

"Goddammit! What the fuck?! Is this fucking puke on me?! Jesus fucking Christ, Ryuzaki!" He screamed at L, who was now dry heaving and covered in puke. He turned on a light, and threw off his soiled pajamas. As he searched for new clothes, the gagging noises coming from L ceased, and were replaced by quiet whimpers and sobs. He turned to look at the detective and saw tears streaming down his incredibly pale face. Seeing L now, in the light, the teen realized the state L was in. He looked sickly, weak, and venerable. Light immediately felt awful about cussing him out. He reached out to touch L's face, and found the older man was deathly feverish.

"Shit, L you're burning up." Light informed him.

"Mhm." was all L could reply. He was to weak at the moment to speak. Light looked down at L with sympathetic, pitying eyes. He couldn't he'd let his temper flare at the poor guy.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Light said, pulling the dirty blankets off of L. He picked L up, trying not touch the repulsive stuff covering him. L was surprisingly light considering all the sweets he ate. Light carried him bridal style to the bathroom. He noticed a large wet spot around L's crouch, but decided against mentioning it. He was, no doubt, already miserable enough. They got into the bathroom, and Light set L down on the tile floor next to the tub and turned on the faucet. He held his hand under the running water to find a good temperature. He found it and turned back to the sick man next to him. He stared at him, deciding what to do. He doubted that L was strong enough to remove his own clothes, but he didn't think L would allow him to do so. But it wasn't like either of them really had a choice in the matter.

"Ryuzaki, can you remove the clothes yourself?" Light asked gently, tugging at L's white shirt in case the detective didn't hear him.

"No." L mouthed, unable to will his vocal chords to form the word.

"Would be ok if I helped you?"

L nodded, and Light carefully began peeling off his shirt. L blushed, embarrassed that he had been reduced to needing Light to undress and care for him. Light noticed and smoothed L's obsidian hair.

"L, it's fine. I have no problem with seeing you naked. I've seen everything, remember? When you had me handcuffed to you, we had to shower together. And let's be honest, my body is far inferior to yours." Light joked, trying to make L feel better. L smiled a little bit, and Light continued undressing him. He wasn't embarrassed about his body, he didn't like how infantile he felt needing someone to look after him. There had been times when he was younger, when Watari would have to care for him, but that was different. He was a simply bright child, not a fully-grown, world-renowned detective, at the time. And to make matters worse, there were still tears welling in his eyes. He felt vulnerable and weak, and he didn't like it.

L heard Light shut the faucet off, signifying the bath was ready. Light kneeled in front of L, who was now fully naked, and put his hand once again to the detective's forehead.

"Hopefully this will bring your fever down." Light sighed. He picked L up and put him in the bath. A cold sensation flooded over L, goose bumps all over his body. He began whimpering once again, and fought weakly to get out of the tub. Light held him down out of impulse, and waited for him to calm down. It didn't take too long for L's energy to wear out.

"I know it's cold, but you're burning up right now, and I need to get your fever down. In the morning, I'll have Matsuda get medicine for you, but right now you have to deal with this." Light explained, a caring tone in his voice. He got up to get the soap off the counter, and L spotted something that brought a slight smirk to his face. Light returned and saw the mischievous smile on the detective face.

"What?" Light asked, a joking grin on his face. L looked down. Light followed his gaze and blushed.

"Oh..um..that...that's just...uh.." Light stuttered, attempting to explain the painfully obvious erection. "I swear I'm not gay."

L only laughed. It was a quiet and weak laugh, hardly audible unless you really listened for it, but it brought a smile to Light bright red face. Sure, it was at his expense, and completely unintentional, but he had made L feel a little less miserable.

"Maybe a little gay.." Light confessed, still blushing. He grabbed the soap and began scrubbing bile off L's chest. L made a small whimpering noise and clutched his stomach. Light grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink. He held it open as L emptied what he hoped were the last contents of his stomach into it. When he was done, Light tied up the opening of the bag and went to the kitchen to throw it away. When he came back, L was once again crying. Light smoothed back his unruly hair and kissed his burning forehead.

"It's ok. I don't mind taking care of you." Light assured him softly. He finished bathing L as soon as he could and got him dressed in a loose t-shirt and boxers. He carried the man into the living room and laid him down on the couch. He sat with L, rubbing his stomach in soothing circles until the detective fell asleep. Light watched for a few minutes as L sleep restlessly on the couch. With any luck, Light will have had the blankets washed by the time L woke up. He checked L's temperature one last time before going to wash the sheets. It didn't seem like this sickness, whatever it was, would let up soon.


	2. Nightmares

**Just some Lawlight cuddles and manly bonding between Matsuda and Light. Oh yeah, and a little almost naked L action. Jk he's still sick. But there are totally cuddles! Enjoy ^_^ (But if you don't like yoai, get off my fic)**

As Light was putting the blankets in the dryer, he heard screams coming from the central room. He left the wet blankets in the washer and ran to L. When he entered, he saw L, struggling weakly against a force Light couldn't see. Tears were streaming down his face as he flailed on the couch.

"I'm sorry!" the detective screamed in his sleep, "Please stop! No! Stop! I'm sorry!"

Light ran over to L. He kneeled beside the couch, making sure the man wouldn't fall off, and attempted to calm him down gently. He placed a hand on L's feverish forehead, smoothed his hair, and with his other hand, grabbed L's hand.

"Ryuzaki. It's ok. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Light whispered softly. This did little to calm L down and Light decided he had to do this the hard way. He grabbed L's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Ryuzaki! Wake up!" Light shouted as loud as he could. L's eyes snapped open.

"Light?" L called to the teen quietly. His voice wavered and a small sob escaped his lips. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to silence himself and hoped Light didn't hear him.

"I'm here L. Everything's ok." Light cooed, brushing tears from L's cheeks, "What was your nightmare about?'

L was shaking, visibly terrified of what he'd just dreamt. It was all so vivid. His father, came home drunk and angry, just like he had every other night. He was beating his four-year-old son, just like any other night. But this time was different, because this time, L's father had plans. He had beaten his son nearly to death, pulled a gun out of his coat, and went down the hallway.

"Honey, I'm home." L heard his father yell. A door opening. His mother's screams. Then two gunshots. In the dream, it was just as vivid as the night it happened. That was the night, L became an orphan.

"L?" Light broke the detective from the awful memory, "What happened?"

"M-my father was..." L replied before breaking down. He turned his face away Light as his body racked with sobs. He was too prideful to let anyone see him cry. Especially over something so personal. Light would undoubtedly ask about later. But L couldn't stop the tears. He was too weak to hold them back. So he just laid there crying, hoping Light had left. Then he felt himself leave the couch and instead be wrapped up in Light's warm arms. L's legs hung loosely at Light's waist, and his arms wrapped around L's neck. Light's arm supported L's bottom as he carried the detective like a toddler to an office chair. Light sat down, L sitting, facing him, on his lap. Light rubbed L's back as the man cried.

"You don't have to tell me. Your father isn't here now and you're safe. I'll make sure of it." he promised as L fell back asleep "And please, for the love of all things holy, don't puke on me again."

"Ok." L smiled as his eyes fluttered shut once more. Sun filtered through the windows and Light pulled out his phone, hoping Matsuda was up by now to get some medicine.

* * *

Light had fallen asleep shortly after calling Matsuda, only to be awaken 30 minutes later by the doorbell. He opened his eyes, confused by the body clinging onto him. Then he remembered that he had fallen asleep with L sleeping on his lap. He watched the detective as he snored softly into his neck. He seemed to be resting peacefully, but that could change at any minute. He got up, still carrying L, and went to the door. He opened it to see Matsuda standing there in a To-oh university sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Come in." Light invited the youngest member of the task force in. Matsuda entered, closing the door behind him, seeing how Light's hands were full at the moment. Matsuda walked with Light to the central room of the apartment. He looked over at the nearly naked detective in the teens arms. He seemed to be sleeping.

"Is Ryuzaki ok?" Matsuda asked, pointing to L.

"No. We both woke up last night covered in puke." Light replied as he laid L down onto the couch. All the blankets were in the dryer, still soaking wet, and L had thrown up once again on his shirt before falling asleep, so the only thing covering him was a pair of boxer briefs. As soon as Light let go of him, L curled up, trying to protect himself from the cold of the apartment. Matsuda tried to avoid looking at him, feeling like he'd be intruding if he saw him like this. Light, however, stared lovingly at the sleeping form before retreating the other side of the couch.

"So how was your night?" Light asked Matsuda, attempting to make conversation "I heard you had a date."

"Oh right!" Matsuda exclaimed. Light cringed and looked over to L, who whimpered slightly. He looked back to Matsuda, staring daggers at him. "Sorry."

Matsuda went on to tell Light all about his date as Light started the dryer and made tea for them two of them.

"..and then so, after I paid for the meal, which was 78 fucking dollars." Matsuda continued.

"First dates aren't cheap, man." Light laughed, finally settling down on the couch.

"Yeah, so then we went to her place and.." Matsuda started.

"You had sex?" Light asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I guess we did." Matsuda concluded. Then thought a little longer. "Holy shit. I just lost my virginity."

Light choked on his tea.

"You've never had sex before that?" He asked, surprised. Matsuda was a fairly attractive guy. Light thought he was getting some every other night. Matsuda was 28. He found it hard to believe he had kept his V card for that long. Guess he was wrong.

"No."

"Seems like I've had sex more than you." Light joked.

"Was it straight sex?" Matsuda teased. Light stared at him, defeated.

"No" He answered, blushing.

"Well, guess we know why you were so willing to be handcuffed to Ryuzaki."

"That's not..." Light started, but was cut off but was cut off by the whimpers coming from the other side of the couch. L was up and utterly miserable by the looks of it. He was once again clutching his stomach.

"Ryuzaki! Are you ok!?" Matsuda yelled, concerned about his boss. L whimpered and grabbed his head.

" Shut up, Matsuda." Light ordered him. Light wasn't in the mood for Matsuda to make anything worse than it already is for L. Light rubbed L's back gently.

"Get the medicine and a bottle of water." Light commanded Matsuda. The young man got up and did as he was told.

"Matsuda went out and got something to help you feel better. You'll be ok." Light whispered to the detective. Matsuda returned with ibuprofen and Pepto Bismol. L swallowed both of them reluctantly, but graciously drank the bottle of water. Light carried him into the bathroom in case anything came back up. Three minutes later, Light was glad he did. Light returned to the living room afterwards, carrying the sweaty, sick mess of a detective wrapped up in a freshly-washed blanket. Light desperately hoped L got better soon. It had even been a day and Light didn't know how much more the poor guy could take.


	3. Missing

**Author's note: Sorry this update took so long. I know 5 days may not seem like a long time, but I like to try and update everyday. Also it's a kinda short chapter, sorry bout that too. But if I make my chapters too long, I'll run out. I've just been really busy (celebrating the SCOTUS decision on marriage equality!), so sorry for the wait. Tried to put a little action into this chapter, don't know how that went :/. Honestly I've been skeptical about all these chapters, but you guys seem to enjoy it. So as I've said before, don't like yaoi, then how did you even get this far. And if you're a homophobe, suck my metaphorical dick. Move to fucking Africa, because here you're just an asshole. To the rest of you, enjoy ^_^**

Three days passed and L showed little improvement. Light would drift off and 10 minutes later the detective would either be screaming, puking, or simply asking Light for something. Light was basically running on coffee and willpower at this point. The fourth day came, and for once in what seemed like forever, Light had slept through the night without any problems with L. Which was weird. Light rubbed his eyes and realized something was missing. He remembered falling asleep with the weight of a certain detective on his chest.

"Shit." Light muttered, his mind waking up. L was gone. Light jumped out of the bed and ran through the apartment.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki! Where are you?!" He screamed, searching for his friend. He looked under blankets and tables, tearing apart the living space in the process. He can't have lost L. The task force would kill him. When he thought all hope of finding L was lost, he found a note on the kitchen counter.

 **Went for a walk - L**

The handwriting was sloppy and it was obvious he was struggling to remain conscious while writing it. L could be anywhere in the tower right now. It's possible he wasn't even in the tower.

"Dammit L." Light cursed, pulling out his phone. He dialed the number L had made sure he memorized so he wouldn't have to put it in his phone. The phone rang three times, then L answered.

"L! Is that you? Are you ok?" Light asked, panicked. There was a long silence before L said anything.

"Help." Was all the detective said. Light heard the phone fall to the ground, followed by a thud.

"L?! L are you there?!" Light screamed into the speaker. No response came from the other end. He hung up and immediately called Matsuda.

"Hello?" Matsuda answered, sounding groggy.

"I lost L." Light informed him, not caring that he sounded scared. L was still sick, and he was somewhere, hopefully in the tower, unconscious on the floor. He was justified in being scared.

"You what?" Matsuda asked, still sounding tired and out of it.

"L isn't here. I called him and he passed out. He's not in the apartment." Light explained, slowing down so Matsuda could understand him. There was a long pause as Matsuda processed this information.

"I'll call Aizawa and your father. We need to find him."

"They left after we solved the case. Only you, me and L live here now." Light said, confused and still very afraid.

"I'll tell them it's an emergency. You go find your boyfriend." Matsuda joked. He always said L and Light were a couple. Light sometimes wished that was the truth.

"He's not..." Light began to say out of habit.

"Go."

Matsuda hung up. Light left to go find L. It was going to take awhile to find him. The tower had 23 floors and almost 50 rooms on every floor. L might not even be in the tower right now. He could be in some random back alley, lying unconscious on the street. He could be anywhere. Light decided the best way to go about it was to work from the ground up. 30 minutes later, Soichiro and Aizawa arrived at the tower to help Light and Matsuda find L. After three hours, there was still no sign of L. Four hours and there was only a few floors left and no L. Four hours and 16 minutes into the search, Light received a call from Matsuda. He picked it up immediately.

"I found him. I'm taking him down to the first floor now." Was all he said before hanging up. Light ran to the nearest elevator. When he got the first floor, Matsuda was standing with a shivering L in his arms. His skin was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. The detective clung to Matsuda, whimpering loudly. Light took L and held him close. His fever had gone up slightly and he felt lighter. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, like he had been crying. Light rubbed his back soothingly and whispered calming words to him.

"It's ok now, baby. Everything will be alright." He cooed gently, making sure Matsuda couldn't hear him. The detective gagged, and Light froze, expecting to feel the disgusting, warm slime on his back. Luckily for him, nothing came up.

"Give me your jacket." Light ordered Matsuda.

"But he'll..." Matsuda began to oppose.

"Give me the jacket." Light repeated, firmer this time. Hesitantly, Matsuda removed his hoodie and handed it to Light. He draped the cloth over L's shoulders, protecting his upper half from the cold.

"Come with me." Light said, calming the trembling figure in his arms. He kissed L's dark hair, ignoring the salty taste of sweat. Matsuda followed them to the elevator, smirking. Light and L were adorable together.


	4. Found

**Author's note: I tried something different here. Instead of third person omniscient (look at me using big words) like I normally do, I decided I would focus on L. It's still third person, but it's mostly from L's point of view. Sorry if it kinda sucks. As many of you know (or don't) I do all my work at a local library, and today there was a crying baby behind me (Seriously woman, get your fucking kid out of here) Warning: Yaoi and, you know what, I shouldn't have to say it anymore. Enjoy :)**

"Get me his medicine and water." Light called to Matsuda, laying L down on the couch. The detective's condition had worsened after he left the apartment. L had known it was a bad idea the second he closed the door that morning. He hadn't been able to walk for 3 days and he was getting restless. He didn't know what drove him to leave Light behind. He didn't know how he had ended up on the floor of a supply closet either. He just woke up on the cold cement floor surround by towels and cleaning supplies. It was dark and the door was closed. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of now soaked shorts. His head pounded, his side was sore, and the nausea worse than it was the first night. He tried to get up, out of the puddle he was lying in, but the movement was too much. He heaved, covering himself and the floor in what remained of the soup Light had spoon fed him last night. After he assumed he was done, L continued his attempt to get up. The detective eventually managed to prop himself against a wall. He was shivering and soaked. Here was the world's three greatest detective's, shivering and crying in a dark supply closet, covered in his own puke and urine. It was pathetic. He was supposed to be power, justice. Now he was nothing more than a scared child. L sat there for about three hours, trying to stay awake, trying not to puke, trying not to cry, just trying, when, suddenly, his phone rang. He had forgotten completely he had it on him, it might've helped him so much, and he forgot it was there. Finally though, he might be saved. After the third ring, he found the phone and located the answer button. He held it up to his ears, not delicately as he normally did, but like a toddler, ham-fisted and without skill. Immediately the sound of Light's panicked voice filtered out of the phone. L couldn't understand a word of it. Everything sounded like a blur, not really having any meaning, just being there. L noticed the Light had stopped talking.

"Help." Was all the sick man had the strength to utter. The phone slipped from his hand as he gave into the need to sleep.

L woke up when a soft glow filled the room. The door was open, and the silhouette of a young man stood in the frame.

"Ryuzaki?" Said a voice that to L, in his delirium, sounded like Light. He whimpered loudly, finding himself unable to actually say anything. He heard hands fumble for a light switch. The lights came on and L saw that it wasn't Light that had found him, but Matsuda. Matsuda stared at his boss, looking miserable on the floor.

"L? Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing a towel from one of the shelves. L shook his head slowly. Matsuda wiped most of the puke off of L's bare stomach. The young task force member gagged a little as he cleaned the detective off. He noticed that he didn't get all of it, some was on L's arms and side and even more on his shorts. Matsuda decided that it'd be inappropriate to remove his boss' clothing, and wrong to make him stay in the dirty room any longer. He scooped L up in his arms, ignoring the sliminess that seeped through his pajamas. L's weakened stomach didn't take the fast movement very well. Matsuda very quickly rejected making the decision to carry him. Nonetheless, he still carried him down to the first floor and held him as they waited for Light. L whimpered and clung to Matsuda. He was warm and a comforting sight after spending a day in a closet. He didn't smell nice or comfort him like Light, but he didn't mind. It might've been a little strange if Matsuda started calling him 'baby'.

"Please don't puke on me again." Matsuda muttered on the trip down the hallway. L whimpered louder than before. This was just incredibly embarrassing. He never wanted anyone to see him like this. Light was the only person he was comfortable with. The detective thought of Matsuda as a friend, but not a close one.

"Oh, uh, do-don't cry, ok?" Matsuda stuttered awkwardly, trying to comfort the detective "Please don't. Light would kill me if I made you cry.".

On cue, the elevator opened up and Light rushed over to L. L felt Light take him from Matsuda. L curled into the boy's embrace. He breathed in the familiar scent he now considered to be of home. He didn't remember being carried to the apartment, or being wrapped up in Matsuda's puke-covered coat, or being laid down on the couch. Now, Light was putting pills on L's tongue and making him drink. L grabbed the bottle of water and chugged the whole thing while Light talked to Matsuda about something. L didn't care, so long as Light was looking after him.

"L! Slow down!" Light warned, pulling the bottle away from the detective. L figured out why it was best to go slow as Light put a waste bin in front of him.

"That was a waste of pills." Matsuda muttered, covering his ears to block out the sounds L was making.

" I have a feeling they wouldn't have lasted long anyway." Light said, rubbing the sick detective's stomach. L fell back onto the cushions, breathing heavy. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	5. Found Part 2

**So I decided to make chapter 4 a two-parter because potato (for no good reason). SO, to avoid any confusion, I'm going to continue the focus on L's viewpoint up until the slash**

* * *

 **Yes, that thing. Then I will return to third person omniscient. Got it? Good. Warning: Blah blah blah. Jesus, I've said this four times already. If you still don't get it, you're not going to get it. Let's go! :)**

L woke up on the tile floor of the bathroom to the sound of running water. Light was smoothing his sweaty hair, looking incredibly concerned. He smiled a little when L opened his eyes. L didn't remember falling asleep. He was having trouble remembering anything from today. The pain in his head was blocking out any coherent thoughts. He winced as Light scooped him up. Every muscle in his body ached and the movement only made it worse.

"I'm sorry." Light muttered, rubbing the detective's back. He lowered L into the tub filled with lukewarm water. The soft water washed over L's body. It felt cold and warm at the same time and soothed his muscles a little bit. For once, he didn't protest when Light began washing his hair. It almost felt good. L knew that Light would protect him now and if he needed anything, he'd get it. After spending the day in a closet, he wanted Light to baby him a little. Of course, he still felt pathetic and helpless, but compared to today, this was nothing. Light started humming and L drifted off again, this time certain he'd be safe.

* * *

Light entered the living room carrying a sleeping, wet detective in his arms. Matsuda stood up out of habit. He had been instructed to do so during training, to show respect. Even though Matsuda was now considered a high ranking officer himself, the habit had stuck. Light laid L down on the couch. L had been wrapped in a soft blanket. He was naked underneath and if he hadn't suspected Matsuda to stick around, he wouldn't have covered him with the blanket. L slept, tossing and turning as soon as Light set him down. These past few days, L had been having nightmare after nightmare, which was far worse than usual. Normally, it'd be one, maybe two a night. That's why L had asked Light to continue sleeping in the same bed as him. Light made sure that if L reacted to his nightmares physically, he wouldn't hurt himself. Light didn't mind, so long as he didn't have to deal with the detective being on "that goddamned laptop" at "3 in the fucking morning". Light wanted to comfort him now, but he had to maintain the detective's professionalism around Matsuda.

"How is he?" Matsuda asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"He'll be ok...yeah." Light replied, sounding unsure. He hoped L would be alright. No, he needed L to be alright. The student stared longingly at the detective. It was obvious he was having a nightmare. He was kicking his legs, as if he was trying to run away. Light wanted to hold him until he was calm. He kneeled beside L, who had turned away from him, and began rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"You used to do that with me." Matsuda spoke up sadly, interrupting Light's thoughts.

"Huh?" Light interjected. He wasn't paying attention when Matsuda spoke the first time.

"When my mom died." Matsuda explained, "Back when we were dating. You came to the funeral with me. I was crying so you did that. You held me and rubbed my back, like you're doing with him."

It took a while for Light to process what Matsuda was saying.

"Oh yeah."

"You don't remember that, do you?"

"No, no, no." Light denied "It's just that was two years ago and I have other things on my mind right now."

There was an awkward silence in the room as they both were remembering that brief period, when Misa annoyed Light to no end and he hated dating her. Misa had gotten angry because Light actually had a life outside of her, so she broke up with him and told the entire task force his secret. That he was gay. He denied it at first, naturally. L was the only one that would talk to him for a while.

"It's fine." L assured the crying boy, "I'm gay too." Everyone else treated him like shit. Matsuda and L were the only two that tried defending him. The whole police force had found out and continually sent hate mail and death threats.

"They're worse then Kira." Matsuda would mutter, throwing away all of it. Only L agreed. After two weeks of Light being receiving constant physical and verbal abuse, Matsuda decided he'd fess up to his sexuality too.

"I'm bisexual!" he announced one day when the room had gotten silent. Aizawa and Soichiro immediately shouted profanities at him in disapproval. L stood up after he had heard enough from the two.

"I'm gay. If you can't deal with that, then leave. You two are outnumbered." L stated calmly. The older members shut up and got back to work.

"Thank you." Light mouthed to Matsuda, tears in his eyes. Matsuda smiled. After that, the three became close friends, and soon Matsuda and Light started dating. Nothing too serious, the most they had done was kiss, but it was great.

"Your father would've killed me if he found out." Matsuda joked.

"Ryuzaki almost did kill me." Light retorted. The two laughed. Their relationship was more friendly than anything. It fizzled out after a couple months, but they were even closer friends afterwards. L was pissed at both of them for not telling him, but he cooled down quickly.

"It was fun." Matsuda said, smiling.

"Yeah. It really was. No homo though." Light laughed. That had become a inside joke between the three. "No homo" "I'm not gay" "I swear I'm straight", they were all jokes.

"I'm happy for you and L. I knew you two would get together eventually."

"No, we aren't...that's not..." Light attempted to correct him.

"I see the way you look at each other." Matsuda said, cutting him off "It's look watching the beginning of a well written porn.".

Light opened his mouth to say something, but L started screaming. Light turned back to the sleeping man. He was flailing wildly, as though he was fighting something off.

"L! Wake up!" Light shouted, shaking the detective. L's eyes snapped open. Light instantly picked him up and held him close. L sobbed silently into his neck while Light hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Matsuda left into the guest bedroom so his boss could have some privacy. Light kissed L's face over and over again until his sobs were only sniffles.

"Please don't leave me." L muttered sadly. He looked up at Light with sad, dark eyes.

"I won't. I promise." Light assured him. L smiled a little. He kissed Light's cheek and fell back asleep, his head resting on Light's shoulder.

 **I feel like I just accidentally made a ship. I probably just made a ship. S.S. Lightsuda. What have I done...**


	6. Childhood

**Ok guys, time for a serious chapter. Really quite painful for me to write actually since I based L's childhood on my own (except I'm not an orphan) Thank you Death By Heart for this idea to give an insight to L's nightmares. I think I may have to actually change the rating on this story after this chapter. Trigger warning: Child abuse, Murder, rape, intense bullying, and self harm. I cannot stress this enough. If you are sensitive to these subjects, skip to the next chapter. You aren't missing any yaoi or sick!L. I promise. Let's begin then.**

"L?" Light called softly, waking the detective up. His head was resting in Light's lap. The teen was playing absently with his wild black hair.

"Mmm?" L moaned, still waking up. His tired eyes blinked dumbly at the person watching over him. His pounding headache was making it difficult to comprehend what Light had said, if he had said anything at all.

"Could you tell me what your nightmares are about?" Light asked hesitantly, "You always seem to have them. I assume that's why you don't sleep much. I think, maybe, if you told me what they were about, I might be able to help you."

L's mind immediately responded to his question, replaying the scenes of his childhood. The scenes that still haunted him, 20 years later. The websites and textbooks he'd gone through over and over again called it PTSD. He called it a never ending hell. His childhood most certainly had not been as it should've been. Had he had a different father, his life would've been so much simpler. But then perhaps he wouldn't be the world's greatest detective. Back when he had parents...no, not parents. Back when he had a mother and the monster that claimed to love her. That monster that would come home every night, alcohol on his breath and rage in his eyes. L couldn't remember a moment when he wasn't in pain, and he had been born with photographic memory. The monster would beat the toddler, and when she interfered, his mother. Every night. Then, one night, he had come home later than usual. He stomped into his four-year-old son's room, pulled him out of bed, and beat him within an inch of his life. L remembered the doctors saying he'd never walk again. He'd been lucky. His mother, who, as always, tried to protect her baby, wasn't so lucky. His beautiful, selfless, compassionate, caring mother. The one who loved her son more than life itself, and it was put to that that night. The monster threw her against the wall. Her screams. A gunshot. Then another. L became an orphan that night. He would've gladly died in her place. He still wished he could. He was found unconscious and barely breathing in his dead mother's arms. She had used her dying strength to give her son one final embrace and good night kiss. Her last breath to remind him that she loved him.

Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of his nightmarish childhood. Before Wammy's House, he was placed in a foster home. His foster parents neglected him and their own child, leaving the eldest son to take charge. The older boy would lead L into the bathroom almost everyday during naptime. He would order L to do things the child couldn't even begin to understand. And L would be scared into it. The boy told him that if he didn't do what he wanted, he'd have his parents kick him out and leave him to die. L was given no choice but to do what he was told. He was moved out of there when the parents took him in to the hospital after L complained about his stomach and rectum hurting. The doctors found multiple tears in his anal lining and, after much questioning, the boy confessed to raping the child.

L was taken to Wammy's House after his foster parents had suggested it. He was quiet and small. He had never been toilet trained and one of the older boys found this out. L became the butt of every joke. The older boys beat him up when no adults were around. The younger kids called him awful names. After one of the beatings put him into a coma when he was thirteen, Watari adopted him. After that, he hardly ever went outside. He didn't talk much to Watari until he turned 20. 4 years later, at the old man's funeral, he regretted all the words he hadn't said. Light had personally seen how that tore the detective apart. Watari had died only 7 months ago. That was the first time Light had ever seen L cry. Now he was seeing it again, as L told him all this. Light held the sobbing man tightly, protectively. Thoughts of shock and anger ran through his head. How could anyone hurt a child? Why would anyone do that to another person? Their own son? Brother? Friend? How could anyone hurt a fellow human to such an extent? What was wrong with the world? Why was fate so unkind? He held in his arms the world's greatest detective, the one that stopped the serial killer Kira, a man that could have an empire if he showed his face. The product of an awful and cruel world.

""Nothing will ever hurt you again. I'll protect you. You'll be safe." Light promised, tears forming in his eyes.

"She wanted to protect me." L cried, holding tighter to Light "She died to do so."

"I'd do the same." Light vowed

"It was my fault she died." L whimpered "I should have saved her. I should've died, not her. I deserved everything afterwards."

"Don't say that!" Light yelled. His voice sounded angry, which triggered something in L's unprotected mind. He flinched, falling off the couch, and scampered away from Light. He pressed his back against a wall, facing Light. He raised his fists, as if blocking his face. In his eyes, Light could see a fear that was imbedded so deep it would never go away. He got up and walked towards L, who was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest.

"L?" Light called to the cowering man.

"I'm sorry." L said, his voice and body shaking. That's when Light saw to raised scars on the detective's arm, as well as the red lines on his sides. He had assumed the fresh cuts were from a recent fight he'd gotten into with Aizawa. Now he understood.

"L, where are those from?" Light asked gently, reaching for L's wrist. He shrunk, whimpering.

"Please don't hurt me." L muttered. The childlike fear and pain in the grown man's voice was the saddest thing Light had heard. Light, very slowly, smoothed L unruly hair out of his face. L's fever was worse than before, but he figured now was a bad time to deal with that.

"L, look at me." Light ordered quietly, his voice calm and soft. L turned to look at the man in front of him. The look of fear on his face was painful for Light to see.

"I don't want to hurt you. I never will." Light continued in his gentle voice, "It's me. Light. I'm going to protect you. You're safe. Nothing will ever hurt you again."

L stared at Light for a moment. Tears welled in his eyes. The detective hid his face in Light's shoulder and cried. Light picked him up and carried him to the couch. Light down with L weighing on his chest. His sobs echoed through the apartment as Light hummed a 90's love song to him. Nothing would ever hurt L again. Light would make sure of it.

 **Told you this was going to be fucking serious. I'm crying right now, this shit got sad. So just a real quick announcement. The library (Where I write) will be closed for the next three days for fourth of July, so I will not update until Monday. I swear to god, Carley-carley-carley if you call me out on this again, I will find you and punch you in the face. Then promptly apologize because punching people is mean. Sorry if this is any inconvenience (and it really only inconveniences me because I love writing this everyday) Happy Fourth of July to all you Americans. And to everyone else, have an awesome weekend! See you Monday**


	7. New Case

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. But I don't own a computer so, there isn't much I can do about the library being closed. Anyway, I worked all weekend on this chapter, even though it's still kinda short (when you're obliged to update on a daily basis...) Little bit of L doing some detectiving (yes that a diddly damn word) and a little (a lot) of sick!L and Lawlight cuteness. Even kisses! So on with chapter 6! (7...I'm on chapter 7...)**

The next day L's fever broke. Light woke up, slightly panicked because he, once again, couldn't feel the weight of the detective on his chest. He looked around and saw L crouched over a huge slice of cake.

"L?" Light called, confused. Just yesterday, he had been too sick to even move, and now he was up and about. What the hell?

"Good morning, Light-kun." L greeted, shoving more cake into his mouth "I feel much better to day."

"Oh. Ok then." Light muttered. That still didn't make sense. It's not natural for people to have such drastic changes in health. Light shook his head. Perhaps he was going crazy. Maybe L had gotten him sick, so now he was just hallucinating this. That seemed to be the more rational explanation, and even that sounded far-fetched. He walked to the fridge to get breakfast, and noticed something missing. A huge cake that had been taking up the top shelf for a day was now gone. Along with most of the strawberries. Light blinked dumbly at the half empty fridge. This shit was getting really weird, really fast. He grabbed some sushi Matsuda had gotten him yesterday, sat down across from the, apparently, completely healthy detective, and began eating.

"Sushi for breakfast?" L questioned, his words muffled by the cake in his mouth.

"You ate a whole fucking cake." Light muttered, still incredibly dazed and confused.

"Touché. We have a case." L informed him "Your father called me. I told him we'd be down as soon as possible."

"So when are you going?" Light asked, trying to clear his head, which was racing. He hadn't even noticed that he had already eaten half the food on his plate. L took a final bite and stood up.

"Right now." He said. As he walked past Light, he leaned down, and kissed him. It wasn't a long or romantic kiss. But Light, as soon as he realized what was happening, took in every second of it. How soft L's lips were, how sweet he tasted, how gentle his touch was, everything. Light never wanted to forget that moment. L pulled away, smiling.

"I thought I should thank you for taking care of me." He said before leaving.

* * *

When Light got off the elevator, he heard yelling from the central room. Soichiro, Aizawa, and Mochi were screaming at Matsuda for spilling coffee on some, replicable, files. Matsuda was on the verge of tears, and Light knew he didn't deserved what he was getting.

"Guys, I'm sure it was an accident." Light said, stepping in front of Matsuda, protecting him from the older men.

"Those files were important!" Aizawa yelled, his face bright red.

"They can be replaced." Light explained calmly.

"Fuck off, you little fag!" Soichiro cursed, pushing him out of the way. The three looked ready to beat Matsuda when L finally stepped in.

"I believe that's quite enough. Another word from any of you, and you'll all be out of the investigation. You are merely accessories." L stated, a hint of anger in his voice, "And Soichiro, if you ever speak to your son like that again, I will have you removed not only from the task force, but the police department as a whole." The room went silent as everyone returned to work.

For thirty minutes, Light had been figuring out all he could about this case. Celebrities were being kidnapped, but no ransom was demanded. Just a notice that was sent to their management and families. Not much else was known about it. Thirty minutes, Light had been studying the case and taking notes. The room was deathly silent. That silence was broken, after thirty minutes by L gripping the desk and hunched over in a coughing fit. Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound, L. Light, who sat beside him, as he always had, was rubbing his lower back. The coughing gave way to gagging and Light jumped back instinctively as half digested sweets splashed to the floor. L clutched the desk, gasping for air. He heaved again. Light grabbed a bag from a nearby wastebasket and put it in front of L, who quickly grabbed it. Light picked up the detective and carried him to the closest bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could tell L might be like this for a while, and he was right. 5 minutes later, L was still bent over the toilet, now depending on Light to support him, cursing himself for binge eating this morning. His body shook, his throat seared with stomach acid, and judging from how soaked his pants were, his bladder had given up along with his stomach. He mentally thanked Light for taking him into the privacy of the bathroom. He would've hated to been seen like this by the task force. He could hear like saying something to him, but he couldn't tell what he was saying exactly. His voice sounded soothing though. He felt the last contents of his stomach come up his throat. The stomach acid seared his throat and nose, causing his eyes to water. When it was all over, he collapsed to the tile floor, gasping for air. He was shaking, aching, cold, and wet. L felt Light pick him up and place the man in his lap. L was warm, even through the thick hoodie. Though his hair dripped with sweat, he shivered. Light kissed L's hot forehead, gently rocking. He knew he'd have to take L back out sometime, to get him into the apartment. But looking at the detective, he could easily see everything. The puke staining his white shirt. The way he shook. The red puffiness of his eyes that clearly showed that he'd been crying. The dark spot in his jeans around his crouch. L looked weak, and he knew it. But Light saw how the task force, especially the three older men, would perceive him. A baby. They wouldn't think him worthy as a boss. Light didn't want that to happen. He quickly dialed Matsuda, who picked up immediately.

"Is L ok?" Matsuda asked, sounding concerned.

"No. I need you to clear the room." Light commanded. L whimpered and Light kissed his head, attempting to quiet him, knowing the force was likely waiting outside.

"How?" Matsuda questioned.

"Tell them L doesn't want to be seen as he is right now. They're assholes, but they take orders from their boss." Light said. He hung up and continued soothing L. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"They're gone." Matsuda called. Light carried L, who continued whimpering, out to the central area. Matsuda stared at the sick man, unable to speak. He looked worse than when he had found him yesterday.

"Matsuda." Light muttered, wanting him to stop staring. L didn't need Matsuda to be memorizing one of his worse moments.

"Huh?" Matsuda asked, having not been paying attention.

"Don't." Light commanded, his voice stern. He had already had a pretty bad day, and Matsuda sometimes just made things worse.

"Sorry." He apologized "Mochi told me that there's a medical center on the tenth floor."

"And no one knew about this."

"Sorry."

Light carried L onto the elevator. The ten glowed as Matsuda pushed it. Light hoped he'd be able to help L get better


	8. Sorry

**Carley-carley-carley, once again I am giving you the spotlight. You pointed out that perhaps the task force wouldn't be homophobic assholes. Though I can't fix my previous writings (I did kinda make that a big point), but I shall do the best I can today. I also noticed that I spelled Mogi's name as "Mochi" (fuck you English dub Misa). Hope that clears up any confusion. Sorry it's short. I spent most of my time printing out pictures to redecorate my room. Got some fatherly love up in the bitch! Ewww...that came out very wrong. Let me be straight here (Lol that's a first) by fatherly love I mean a sorry Soichiro. Only sex happening around here is is Lawlight. So here we go with chapter 8! Got it right this time. :)**

Light slept uncomfortably beside L. He had been moved into the tower's medical center, which only had a single, twin sized bed. L slept soundly in the middle, leaving Light to curl up next to him, trying to keep as much of his body on the bed as possible. He still was almost halfway off the edge. Matsuda had gone back to his apartment for the night, and Light didn't want anyone else to see L in the condition he was. But if he was honest with himself, he needed one of the task force members in here. If something went wrong, even more wrong than it already was going, Light would not have a single fucking clue what to do. Sure, he knew basic first aid, as well as more advanced things like how to stabilize a broken leg or what to do if he was shot, but illness was different. Illness was the body's own defenses against an unseen force. Light was no doctor. He was smart, some called him a genius, but if he had to save L's life from whatever was ailing him, chances are he wouldn't know how. And that thought terrified him. He felt a little better when Matsuda was here, since Matsuda had some training outside of the necessary requirements for police work, but not much. The idea of L dying in his care filled his dreams. He woke with tears in his eyes, grateful for the sleeping body beside him.

"It'll all be ok." Light whispered, more to himself than L, who likely didn't hear him. The IV he had been given earlier was filled with drugs designed to knock him out. He'd been taking a well needed rest for 13 hours now, occasionally waking up for some water and food, which never went over well. Light stood up. The room was dark and silent, save the detective's soft snores. Light would never tell L that he snored, because chances were he'd never sleep again, but Light thought it was adorable. He smiled, watching the resting figure. The outline of his body was illuminated only by a sliver of moonlight sneaking through the blinds. He kissed his nose softly. Light could hardly see it, but he was sure L smiled.

From somewhere in the shadows, a voice cleared it throat. Light whipped towards the direction of the sound, grabbing his gun off the food tray and turning the safety off. He aimed the gun at the noise.

"Who's there?" He called. L whimpered softly, but right now, Light didn't care about waking him. He just wanted to protect him.

"Don't shoot!" Shouted an older man's voice in return. L's eyes fluttered open. He looked over to see his partner holding a gun out in front of him, ready to shoot.

"Light?" He asked, confused and afraid.

"Quiet." Light commanded, a sense of urgency in his words "Who are you?"

Soichiro stepped out from the shadows, his hands raised and his head lowered. Light dropped the gun to his side and sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Light questioned rudely.

"I wanted to help." Soichiro explained, walking over to his son.

"I got this." Light said. L pulled at the teen's sleeve. Light spun around to face him.

"What?" He snapped. His father very presence had put him on edge, but he hadn't meant to take it out on L. The detective pulled his hand back, and stared at Light with fearful eyes.

"I'm cold." He muttered, hardly audible. He was shaking violently, either from fear or cold.

"I'll get him some blankets." Soichiro stated, aware of the fear in L's words. Only Light could fix that. It was best that he left for a bit. His footsteps echoed through the room, followed by the door closing. Light knelt beside L's bed, instantly sorry for what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized, stroking the older man's dark hair "I'm not mad at you, I promise."

He brushed away the tears streaming down L's face.

"I would never hurt you. I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling L closer to him as the detective sobbed silently. Light sat on the bed and pulled L into his lap, holding him protectively against his chest. He stayed like this, even after L had fallen back asleep. He didn't care when he heard the door open, signifying his father's return. He didn't want to let L go. Soichiro walked into the room, surprisingly not angry when he saw his son holding L as he was, though he did pause and take a moment to collect his thoughts. He draped the blanket around L and his son and sat down in the office chair beside the bed.

"I think I like him better than Misa." He said unexpectedly, staring at his lap. Light faced his father.

"What?" Light asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

"I mean, he's far more intelligent. Misa was incredibly annoying and stupid. Couldn't stand her. You two wouldn't have lasted if you were straight." He continued, thinking aloud now.

"Are-are you saying..."Light started, dumbfounded but what his father had just said.

"I accept you being gay." Soichiro concluded, "L and Matsuda as well."

Light just stared at his father. The man had been hateful towards him ever since Misa outed him. It didn't make sense. He was happy about it, of course, but it was just strange.

"But...why?" Was all Light could get out in his shock.

"I'm sorry." The chief said, tears forming in his eyes "I blamed myself. Growing up, your grandfather taught me that liking other men was bad, and I guess it just stuck. I thought I had failed you. And in a way, I had. Not because of who you are, but how I reacted to it. I'm so sorry. It's fine if you don't forgive me. I know I wouldn't."

Light was speechless. He didn't know whether he should forgive the man in front of him, or hate him. Without thinking, he gently laid L back down onto the mattress and got off the bed. He walked over to his father and knelt beside him. Light wrapped his arms around the chief, and for the first time in two years, Soichiro not only accepted, but returned the gesture.

 **Aww. Wasn't that sweet? So now that's done, I have something to tell you guys. If you have an idea for the story, or a one-shot that you would like to see but can't seem to write message me on tumblr at imightbeawriter. Or you can send me a kik at officiallyrhiannon. The story's in your hands now. See ya tomorrow :)**


	9. Near

**So this chapter's probably gonna suck, but I guess it has Near so, yay? Fuck, it's just been a shit day. Sorry bout the chapter. But 1,353 views! I know views don't really matter, but I think they're important. So thank all of you that have read, favorite, reviewed, and followed so far. Thank you once again to Carley-Carley-Carley for the idea to drag Near into this story. I gave you all the wrong kik, it's actually Officially_Rhiannon if you wish to contact me with any ideas. I noticed that after I published the chapter so I couldn't fix it. Here we go :)**

Light carried L down to the central room. It had been two day since Soichiro finally accepted his son, and Light can't remember the last time he was this happy. L was getting a little better each day, his fever was only 102.5 now, a definite improvement from the deadly 104.2 it had been two days ago. He could walk a little, but it was still difficult and he couldn't go for long. Light figured it would take a while for the detective to recover, considering how violent his symptoms had been. WebMD-maybe not the most reliable source-said it'd take a month for L to be back to full health, but it was likely he'd survive. Light truly didn't mind taking care of L, except he knew the detective would get stubborn once his fever was gone. Give an inch, he'll take a mile. But that mile could possibly kill him. Light knew he'd have to keep a close eye on him, but he didn't mind that either. It was sad to see L look this, but he was just so adorable. Light smiled involuntarily, thinking of L wrapped in a blanket and snuggling up to him. L, who was gripping Light thin, blue t-shirt, noticed the teen's grin.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice almost as it was before he got sick. That was another thing Light was happy about. Hearing L's voice almost normal again.

"Nothing." Light lied. He planted a quick kiss on L's lips, and smiled again. L blushed and buried his face in Light's chest.

"Light-kun." L said, moving his face a little to speak, "You never told me why we're going to the main room."

"Aizawa called my father before you woke up. Someone's here to see you. He said he was from Wammy's House, so I thought it'd be ok for them to meet with you." Light explained.

"Were you told a name?" L questioned, seeming a bit worried. He still hated showing his identity to anyone he didn't trust, and though Wammy's House sounded fine to Light, L knew who had come from there. He had lived there with Kira, who called himself Beyond at the time. Beyond looked just like L, except he had red eyes. Shinigami eyes. He was born with them. It had been Beyond that put L in a coma 14 years ago. Bad people lived at Wammy's, L knew that.

"No, but he did say something about having you as a mentor." Light stated just before the elevator doors opened. The task force paid no mind when Light walked in, L curled up in his arms. Mogi and Aizawa were talking to some unseen person, while Siochiro had a rather animated conversation with Matsuda. That was another thing that had changed. If Aizawa or Mogi wanted to be assholes to either Light or Matsuda, not only did they have to face L, but Siochiro as well.

"We're here!" Light shouted, announcing the arrival of the two.

"And we're queer." L added with a smirk, which received a burning glare from Aizawa.

"Hello L." said a very young sounding voice. Aizawa and Mogi moved out of the way, revealing a small, white-haired boy kneeling on the floor. He was playing with a Rubix Cube, spinning the small colored block into place quickly. Light set L down on the chair closest to the boy and backed away.

"Near, how are you?" L greeted Near. Near stood and unexpectedly hugged L. The detective stiffened up before returning the gesture. Light knew L wasn't overly comfortable with touch from too many people. He figured this Near was someone L had known for a while.

"I'm well." He responded, sitting back down and becoming, once again, fixated on his toys, "So you're working on the case?" L looked up, looking surprised.

"We have a case?" He asked the task force. Near set down his toy and stared at his mentor disbelievingly

"Uh, yeah." Aizawa answered "Kidnappings. Remember?"

"No, I don't actually. When was this?" L continued his questions. Near watched the confused detective.

"You forgot? You've never forgotten anything. Ever." Near exclaimed, an almost fearful tone in his voice.

"L's been sick." Light clarified, "We started the case two days ago."

"I've been called to help with the case." Near told L "I haven't really had anything better to do."

"So you two are friends?" Matsuda asked the question everyone was the question everyone was thinking.

"Near is my successor. If you'll recall, I received some outside help for the Kira case. That was Near." L explained. That rang a bell in Light's mind.

"Your help almost got me killed! Matsuda almost shot me!" Light yelled, suddenly remembering how L had concluded, with this "outside help", that Light was in fact Kira. Matsuda pulled his gun on Light, sobbing. L just lowered his head in utter defeat. If a new lead hadn't shown up when it did, Light likely would've been killed.

"Almost. You're still alive though." Near confirmed. L smirked at that.

"I could've died!" Light continued, moving closer to the boy, "I almost died because of you!"

"Light-kun." L called, his smirk gone. Light looked like he was going to hurt Near. Light stepped back and began walking away.

"You're forgetting something!" Matsuda shouted after him. L coughed, getting the attention of the teen. Light picked up the detective lovingly and carried him back to the elevator. Neither of them heard the commotion that followed them leaving. They didn't see Near collapse moments after they left.

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter, I kinda ran out of plot for this one, but it shall continue now that we have Near established! The Beyond I referred to was in fact Beyond Birthday if there's any confusion about that. Send me an idea for the next chapter, and we'll see where it goes from there. :)**


	10. Infected

**SO, exicting news! Well for me at least. Carley-Carley-Carley has become my advisor for this story. Without her this story would not have gotten past chapter one, so from here on, consider this a collab of sorts. her ideas mixed with my ideas and writing ability. I also suggest you go check out her story Sick and Unwell. She doesn't update nearly as often as I do, but its still awesome. This chapter is all about Near, so if you don't like Near then skip this. Let's go!**

Near's collapse was sudden, he didn't even expect it himself. Everyone was distracted by Light storming out. The lack of sleep had kept him on edge for the past week. Near assumed this, as he had been told of his mentor's condition while he was waiting for Light. Moments after the elevator closed behind the angry teen, Near's vision blurred and he suddenly felt weak. He fell to the ground, hitting his head. He laid unconscious for two minutes, the blow having knocked him out. When he came to, he was laying on a couch, the task force crowded around him.

"He's waking up." One of them informed the others unnecessarily. The were all watching him intently, concerned looks on all their faces.

"Are you ok?" A younger voice asked.

"Near, what happened?" Someone else questioned. They were in a panic. Near could hear it in their voices, even though he couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

"Near, can you hear us?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hello?"

"Should we take him to the center?"

"Not with Light."

"Matsuda, get him some water."

Near's senses were coming back to him. Command were shouted at a young man, whom they called Matsuda, from a much older man. Near sat up, ignoring the throbbing in his head. Probably from the fall, he reasoned, nothing to be worried about.

"I'm fine." Near confirmed, his voice not as confident as it was before. Luckily, no one noticed the difference, except himself. The worried looks didn't disappear, but they were less worried. Near stood up, his body shaking at the strain. The room was colder then he remembered, but he could feel beads of sweat on his brow. Something was wrong, he could tell. He returned clumsily to his toys, the task force still watching him. They could see he had gotten paler, though pink tinted his cheeks, noting at a fever. They assumed the boy wouldn't want them to point it out or interrupt his work, so they returned to the case, only occasionally glancing at him.

The room continued decreasing in temperature. Near tried his hardest not to shiver, but his pajamas did little to block out the chilling air. His head throbbed still, hours after his fall. He had already drunk through four bottles of water, but his mouth was still dry. Matsuda was the first to notice his rapidly declining health.

"Near, is something wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, nervous about conversing with L's young successor. The task force glared at him, then looked at Near, awaiting a response.

"I'm fine." Near answered, gritting his teeth to combat the nausea that suddenly occurred as he spoke.

"Do you need anything?" Soichiro added, looking fairly concerned about the young man. L was like this a couple days before his hiatus. Whatever L had seemed to be working much faster on Near. It had only been hours since Near had contact with L, and he already seemed to have symptoms.

"Yes." Near said with a defeated sigh, "A waste bin." Matsuda got the trash can out of the kitchen and placed it beside Near. The task force was finding it hard to work with a sick kid on their hands, a sick kid that really didn't want to admit he was sick. Near found it impossible to think while his head was swimming and his stomach churning. He didn't care anymore that he was violently shivering or that his hair was becoming matted with sweat. His stomach lurched and both he and the task force were thankful for the trash can. The room was spinning as he emptied his stomach. Once he was done, he gripped the sides of the can, panting.

"Near, would you like to lay down?" Aizawa asked, walking towards the small figure slowly, as though if he went faster the boy would break. He laid a hand on Near's back, causing him to yelp pathetically. Aizawa got the message and pulled away. Near returned to his usual position, hardly able to support himself.

"I-I'm quite fine." He lied, his voice hoarse. His throat was burning from the stomach acid, but at least the nausea had settled. For now. Near suspected it'd come back soon.

Aizawa sat back down reluctantly. Near knew the task force would be watching him closely now. He was hindering their performance, but he refused to admit weakness. Whatever virus infected him and L wouldn't hinder him. He was determined to fight back. Near knew his immune system wasn't the greatest, in fact he was expected to die from the moment he was born. But mind over would hopefully work for him. Hours later, when the room was spinning and there was no way to slow it down, Near began to realize his mind wasn't going to kill the virus. His vision was black at the edges and the sounds of the room faded away. He felt himself hit the ground once again, but it felt softer than it should've been. His body was now aching and he just wanted it to stop. Black consumed his vision as he fell into a restless state of unconscious.

 **Sorry for the short chapter you guys, but I didn't get to take my ADHD meds today so my focus is just all over the place. I promise more tomorrow. :)**


	11. Maybe

**Auhor's note: First things first, I'm writing this on my phone, which I absolutely hate doing, so this chapter will probably be short. Also, from this point forward, I will only be working on weekdays. Thank you once again to Carley-Carley-Carley for giving me an idea. I can't remember what it was but you likely contributed. Let's go on to chapter 11.**

Matsuda carried the small sleeping figure up to the medical center, Aizawa trailing behind. Matsuda didn't know why the older man felt the need to come along, it only made things more awkward than it needed to be. The elevator ride up had been quiet and tense. Neither men made any attempts at conversation. Matsuda opened the door to the medical center. It was nighttime and both L and Light were sleeping. L laid on top of Light, his head resting on the teen's chest, while Light had his arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist. Matsuda set Near on a cot next to the couple. Matsuda hear Aizawa enter the room, then quickly storm out after seeing Light and L. Matsuda turned from Near to face the sleeping pair. He didn't want to wake Light, knowing he hardly got any, but Near had to have someone take care of him, and Matsuda likely wouldn't suffice.

"Light?" Matsuda whispered, shaking the brunette's shoulder. Light moaned in his sleep.

"Light!" Matsuda whisper yelled, shaking Light harder. Light snapped awake. He glared at Matsuda, then at L, who, luckily, was still sleeping. The detective muttered something unintelligible, but made no other sounds.

"What?" Light quietly shouted. Matsuda motioned to the bed Near was laying on.

"He's sick." He explained.

"Who's he?" Light asked. This was getting annoying, he just wanted to get some fucking sleep, but then someone else had to go and get sick. He loved L, but he needed some damn sleep.

"Near." Matsuda answered hesitantly.

"I don't care." Light said bluntly.

"But..." Matsuda began.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Light interrupted. He closed his eyes and quickly went back to sleep. Matsuda stayed up to watch Near, who would occasionally wake up and ask for water, which refused to stay down. By the time morning came, Matsuda understood why Light was so irritable. One night without sleep and he already felt like killing someone, preferably Light, for making him deal with this alone. Sunshine beamed through the large window, illuminating the darkened room. Light was the first to stir, carefully removing L from on top of him. He walked to the bathroom, grunting a sort of greeting at Matsuda on the way. Matsuda ignored the fact that he was only wearing boxer briefs. He was supposed to be alone with L in the morning, and Matsuda had come in while they were sleeping. Light came out 15 minutes later, his hair wet, wearing sweatpants and a gray t shirt. L woke up minutes later.

"Light." L called softly, his dark eyes begging for the teen to help him up.

"Morning love." Light smiled. He kissed the detective, grabbed some clothes, and carried him to the privacy of the bathroom. Matsuda heard gagging after a bit, followed by whimpering. He, of course, was concerned for L, but he was far more worried about the boy curled up on the cot in front of him. His fever had only gone up during the night, and all attempts Matsuda made to bring it down had done close to nothing. Light came out, L shivering in his arms. He wrapped the detective in a thick blanket and set him down.

"I'm not taking care of him." Light stated, turning to face the boy. His sleeping face was had gotten paler overnight, and sweat soaked the sheets under him. He whimpered and twitched slightly as he slept and one could only imagine what was happening in his dreamland.

"Light, please, I can't do this alone." Matsuda begged, "I helped you."

"You got him medicine." Light countered.

"I found him. I watched him for you. I helped."

"That's different." Light argued.

"How?" Matsuda asked.

"It just is."

That wasn't a good reason and Light knew it wasn't, but he wasn't helping the kid that almost got him killed. No way in hell was that happening.

"Light, may I say something." L piped up. Both men turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Light invited him into the conversation.

"I would like for you to take care of Near. If you remember, he only said you were Kira because I suspected you. Otherwise, he never would've expected you. If anything, it's my fault." L explained, his voice going hoarse with every word.

Light remembered that day to well. Matsuda, upon hearing the accusation, pulled out his gun and shot Light in the shoulder. The pain was searing, but it was nothing compared to the look on the faces of those he loved. Matsuda was sobbing, out of both anger and despair, as he was held down by Aizawa and Mogi. L stared at his computer, unable to move, unable to speak from the weight of Light's supposed betrayal. His father, which was by far the worst despite his new found hatred towards his gay son, didn't cry. He didn't speak or attack. He went about handcuffing his son, covering his bleeding shoulder with a towel, and escorting him out of the building with no more than a slight look of disappointment in his eyes. That night, that look, that feeling, would haunt him forever. And he was right to blame Near. It was his accusation that had caused the task force to, once again, assume he was Kira. Had L not found new evidence, Beyond would still be roaming free and Light would've been executed instead.

"No." Light said resoundingly.

"Please?" L begged, "For me?" L had used his secret weapon, puppy dog eyes. Light crumbled at the sight, just as he had every time before.

"Fine." Light muttered, "Fuck you, L."

"Maybe later." L joked. The detective curled up, shivering. Light wrapped another blanket around him as he fell back asleep. Light kissed the sleeping man's forehead and turned back to Near. He seemed smaller than he had before, huddled in fetal position, whimpering softly. Matsuda had only bothered to cover him in a thin sheet, which was soaked with sweat and puke. Looking at the boy, Light took sympathy on him. Matsuda meant well, but he was an idiot when it came to almost everything. He was a great detective, but damn, he sucked at everything else.

"What's his temperature?" Light asked, feeling Near's too warm forehead.

"Uh...hot?" Matsuda answered,looking at the floor.

"You haven't checked?" Light said incredulously. Matsuda was worse at this than he thought.

"No." Matsuda confessed. Light shook his head and grabbed a thermometer. 103.2.

"Shit." Light muttered under his breath.

"What?" Matsuda looked up, concerned.

"He's too high." Light explained, looking at the number. "What have you done to bring down his fever?"

"Well, he couldn't keep the medicine down so I put a cold washcloth on his head."

"You idiot. We have IVs for that." Light exclaimed. Near's eyes opened and his whimpering ceased. For a minute. Soon he was crying and shaking, the wet sheet not providing any comfort from the cold. Both men looked at each other, unsure of what they should do. Light had been hoping the boy would stay asleep so he could clean him up without protest or insane levels of awkward, but that idea certainly wouldn't work out now. Well, it was going to have to happen anyway.

"Go run a bath." Light commanded.

"What?" Matsuda asked, confused.

"Run a bath. It'll bring down his fever and I need to clean him up." Light explained.

Matsuda followed the orders and rushed to the bathroom. Light stripped the dirty sheet from the bed, revealing the small figure beneath. Near's white pajama's were soaked with sweat and urine. He flinched slightly when he felt Light's hand on his shoulder, but when he saw the kindness in his eyes, Near relaxed slightly. Light silently removed Near's shirt and threw it to the side. Near protested when Light began removing his pants, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Light didn't take off anything past that point. He carried the small, sick figure to the tub. He wasn't too happy about now having two people to care for, but maybe it'd be worth it in the end.


	12. Safety

**Hey, so this is my second update today, because I was really in the writing mood today. Time for my usual spiel though. AWESOME FUCKING NEWS! Me and Carley-Carley-Carley (Check her out, seriously) are going to work on a kinda prequel to this story (It'll make sense I promise) as a collaborative project. I don't know when the next chapter will go up, but I know it'll be soon, I'll keep you all posted. Also, if you have any of your own ideas for this story, Kik me, Officially_Rhiannon. And if you want a one-shot written just for you, send me a prompt on Tumblr, imightbeawriter. So now, on to chapter, is it 12? Yeah, chapter 12.**

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. That was Light's first thought as he lowered Near into the tub. The boy jumped so fast once his skin touched the lukewarm water Light could've sworn he had seen a cartoon just like it. Light might've found it comical, if the jump hadn't gotten him soaked. Near shivered, whimpering much louder now that his body was submerged. The water seemed fine to Light, minus the fact that his clothes now were clinging to him. He sighed, removing his soaked shirt and pants, careful to keep a close eye on Near. If he fell unconscious, he could slip under the water, which L would probably kill him for. Now both boys were almost naked, upping the entire awkwardness of the situation.

"Don't pass out." Light commanded, then went to go grab some shorts. When he came back, Near was clutching the side of the tub, heaving. Light lifted Near up and placed him in front of the toilet, but most of it still got on the floor.

 _Shit._ Light thought. _Now I have to clean that up._

Near was shaking and coughing violently after he finally finished. He clung desperately to Light. Light found himself rubbing soothing circles in Near's back unconsciously. The kid was certainly going to be a handful, not to mention a lot more awkward than caring for L, but maybe he'd warm up to him. Light scooped up the young detective and carried him back to his cot, deciding maybe a bath wasn't the best idea right now. He just hoped Matsuda had that IV ready.

* * *

The sunlight is far too bright for my headache. It intruded my vision, attacking even when my eyes were shut. I don't remember how I got to where I am, but I know it hurts like hell. My every muscle is throbbing along with my head and I feel like I'm going to throw up. The fabric of whatever I'm laying on is too rough for my taste, and I can't tell if that's due to my current state or simply in general. My clothing clings to me. Another very unpleasant feeling. As is the wet blanket on top of me. The air is cold, and my pajamas provided little protection, especially in their current condition. It's difficult to think, even harder to speak, impossible to move. I moan. Not voluntarily, but the noises forces it's way past my lips. Voices reach my ears, but I can't tell what they're saying. I can't make sense of anything right now. I know only two things, that I'm sick and that I don't like it. I open my eyes, allowing the painfully bright glow to take over my sight. I blink through the initial daze to see to faces hovering over me, both rather young, both strangely familiar. They say something, I still can't tell, and it's getting quite irritating.

And then I remember something crucial. My message. I don't know how long I've been out, It could be weeks for all I know. What if she knows? She'd be looking for me, no doubt, I don't trust her to accept my death. She's stubborn like that. But, if theses faces above me are who I think they are, she would have checked here first. Perhaps I haven't been ill that long. I can't remember anything. I hear another voice, not from the two faces hovering over me. It's familiar, and I instantly think back to Wammy's house. L is here. The two faces above me talk more, I'm coming can understand what they're saying a little bit, but not much. One face disappears, and the other one turns to me. The wet blanket is ripped from me and soon my clothes. I don't like this. I don't like people touching me. I don't want this stranger to disrobe me. I'm helpless. I'm vunerable. I'm weak. I'm...I'm scared. He could hurt me, it'd be so easy for him, and there'd be no way to defend myself. My muscles refuse to move in any way, and even if they could, this headache and intense nausea practically have me chained to the bed. He could hurt me. He could kill me. He could do so many awful things to me. And I'd have no choice but to let him.

My fears though, were misplaced, as he picks me up gently and carries me elsewhere. He's soft compared to the rough fabric I'd been laying on earlier. I'm still helpless, vulnerable, and incredibly weak, but I'm no longer afraid. I feel almost safe. Then he submerges me in cold. Freezing almost. Goosebumps rise on my warm skin at the feeling. I struggle, trying, wanting, needing to get out. But I can't. I don't have the strength. I lie there, having used up the last of my energy, shivering and, embarrassingly, whimpering. The person with me says something than quickly leaves. That's when it hits. The nausea lurches in my stomach, causing me to heave. I grip the edge of whatever I'm in and let the sickness win. My body shakes at the force. My throat is burning and my headache worsens to a point I didn't know was possible. The person comes back and sets me on the floor. Soon, the onslaught on my stomach runs its course, but is soon replaced by an uncontrollable fit. Then it all fades away.

When I wake, I'm no longer on the floor or rough fabric, but pressed against a warm body on a soft bed. I look up and see a face I vaguely recognize. The detective named L. He drapes his arms around me as though I was a child. His child. For once I feel safe, and even more, loved by someone I might call family.


	13. Lullaby

**Author's note: There is a kid screaming behind me, once again (I'm really not happy) so this chapter might suck. Time for chapter 13.**

L wasn't feeling better. He had for a short time, but that hadn't lasted. He was back at the start, limp, aching, too warm, and incredibly nauseous. He tried hiding it as often as he could so Light would focus on Near. And he was doing a great job of it. Until Light said he couldn't carry him all the time.

"I need to take care of Near. You can walk, right?" Light explained. L lied, nodding. He tried not to wince his head screamed from the movement. Light smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. He went back to bed, hoping maybe tonight Near wouldn't need help with anything. Near had voiced, or rather screamed, that he would rather remain with L, which L had no problem with. He was rather fond of his young successor, almost seeing him as his own son. Near was still an orphan. Perhaps once, if, this virus passes, Light would agree to adopt the boy. Light seemed to be warming up to Near, and L remembered him saying something about wanting children. He smiled at the pale figure pressed against him. Yeah, a son. A family. That was something L had never had. He wished he had taken in Mello, maybe even Matt, when he had the chance. He missed them. He remembered seeing their too young bodies resting in too small coffins at the funeral home. Beyond killed them, 3/4 of Wammy's House, lying dead in caskets of varying sizes, the smallest being only two feet in length. He could've saved them, but he was too slow. Near had been twelve at the time, and he refused to go to his friend's funeral. L visited their graves from once a month, bringing a chocolate bar for Mello and a PSP game for Matt. They were family too.

Near whimpered, pulling L from the guilt filled memory into the painful present. Near twitched and gripped L's shirt. The boy whimpered louder, tears beginning to stream from his closed eyes. L heard Light shuffling across the room, awaken from his sleep by the sounds. Light wasn't a heavy sleeper, which at times played to L's advantage and other times, not so much.

"What's up?" Light asked groggily, walking over to the two. L shrugged, his voice too sore to say anything, then realized Light wouldn't be able to see him in the darkness. Light waited for an answer, and heard none from either the detective or the boy.

"L?" Light called quietly, trying not to wake Near, "Are you up?"

L still was unable to answer. Of course he was up, the headache, aching muscles, and nausea combined made it impossible for his tired eyes to rest. But Light didn't know his condition, nor that he was still up. He felt the weight of Near alleviate as Light took him from L and into his own arms. Near whimpered loudly, squirming as if he was trying to get away from something. L watched as Light stroked the boy's hair, almost lovingly. He heard Light sing a familiar tune. One that had been sung to him, and as Light he told him, Sayu when she was younger. Light said he remembered his mom teaching it to him when he was a toddler, and on nights when his parents were away, he'd tuck his little sister in and sing it to her.

 _"Sleep, little pigeon,_  
 _And fold your wings,_  
 _Little blue pigeon_  
 _With velvet eyes"_ _Sleep to the singing_  
 _Of mother-bird swinging_  
 _Swinging the nest_  
 _Where her little one lies._ _Away out yonder_  
 _I see a star,_  
 _Silvery star_  
 _With a tinkling song_

 _To the soft dew falling_  
 _I hear it calling_  
 _Calling and tinkling_  
 _The night along._

 _In through the window_  
 _A moonbeam comes,_  
 _Little gold moonbeam_  
 _With misty wings_  
 _All silently creeping,_  
 _It asks; "Is he sleeping_  
 _Sleeping and dreaming_  
 _While mother sings?_

 _But sleep, little pigeon,_  
 _And fold your wings,_  
 _Little blue pigeon_  
 _With mournful eyes_  
 _Am I not singing?_  
 _See, I am swinging_  
 _Swinging the nest_  
 _Where my darling lies._

L's eyes begged him to rest, but he didn't want to miss a word of Light's lullaby. Every note graced the air with beautiful sound. The voice was distinctly Light's, there was no possible way anyone could ever copy it. And it was magnificent, just like the person it came for. Light finished singing and set Near back on the back. He saw two black eyes staring up at him.

"L? Did I wake you up?" Light asked, resting a hand on the detective's forehead. L tried to speak, tried to stop him from noticing his fever but the only noise he could muster was a squeak.

"Shit." Light said, feeling the temperature of his partner. He quickly pulled L from his bed, not caring that he had awakened Near in the process. Light set L down on his cot and rushed to grab a thermometer. 105.7. L heard Light fumble around the room, sometimes hearing crashing objects. He wanted so badly to sleep, but at the moment he figured that wouldn't be too good of an idea. Light cursed, still shuffling to find what he needed. Every thing was becoming a blur to L. He could hear whimpers but didn't know who they were coming from. His limbs felt leaden, his head pounded to a blinding point, and his face was numb. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and he soon slipped into a terrifying dreamland.


	14. Message

Author's **Note: HI guys so I hate to say this, but updates might be less frequent from now on. I'm working on another story with Carley-Carley-Carley (first chapter of Warped Perception is going up soon) and the plot to Fever Dreams is going to complicate quite a bit so I'm going to need more time to write the chapters. So sorry, but please don't hate me. Now onto Chapter 14.(Which Will SUCK):cp**

Light sat beside L's sleeping body, too shaken to rest. The detective's fever was going down a bit, now at 103.1, but Light knew that was only because of the medicine coursing in his veins. Near rested in Light's lap, fading in and out of various states of consciousness. The boy curled up, whimpering softly. Light found himself absently playing with Near's hair and humming a familiar lullaby. Perhaps it was only to calm himself, but Light was sure Near didn't mind.

"He's going to be ok." Light whispered to himself, watching both the detective and his young successor. He'd never say it, but he didn't mind caring for the kid. He didn't like much having to watch another person, but Near wasn't too much of a handful compared to L. He could feel the small figure shivering against him. Light wrapped he blanket tighter around him and after a few minutes the kid seemed to drift off again. The warmth of the blanket and the extreme lack of sleep proved to be stronger then Light's fear as he fell into a light rest.

*Sometime;Somewhere with Someone*

...5

...4

 _...3_

 _...2_

 _...1_

 _...0_

 _N is dead_

I blinked. Then did a double take at the popup message that had appeared on my private laptop, used only for medial files.

WHAT! NO!

N-no, he can't be dead, the kidnapping case wasn't _that_ dangerous and Near _always_ took precautions. No, Near wasn't dead he couldn't be and I wouldn't possibly stand to accept the 'truth' through a computer screen. I reviewed what I know.

Near went off to Japan to investigate the celebrity kidnappings. They were occurring all across the globe but the investigation was being stationed in Japan He was vague about who he was investigating. Why would he be Vague? Unless I knew who he was investigating was investigating in Japan... L! That's where he was. He knew I'd want to come, and things didn't exactly go over well at the end of the Kira case. I still strongly disliked Light so that meant Near was preventing me from being flustered. And now he could be dead.

But now, I knew where he was last, and I would be going there. I was going to Japan.

Softly Light snored, oblivious to both of his writhing patients. Their quiet moans and whimpers sounded in a rhythmical order that lulled him into the deepest sleep he had had in days and while he finally had the smallest sliver of bliss but the other two boys, L and Near where trapped in their own nightmareish hell.

And they stayed that way for an hour at least until Matsuda entered the small medical bay with coffee, hoping to god that the sickly persons on the floor would NOT vomit at the delightful smell. Sure he cared for the boys but he spent a good amount of yen on the coffee. Still, despite that he down right dropped the coffee when he heard L's raspy breathing and saw the younger boy Near halfway off of the cot looking rather green in the face, clutching a soaked sheet, tangled in his legs.

Not knowing what to do he practically stomped over to Light then shook him awake, pleading for answers on what to do.

When Lights bloodshot eyes finally popped open he was NOT happy. His hands shot out to slap Matsuda for waking him until L let out a particular loud whimper. Light twisted around then clumsily left the bed and rushed to the counter top housing thermometers, cotton balls, and tongue depressors along with other medicinally objects that either of the men had no idea of how to use. As Light approached the bed Matsuda pushed Near back onto the cot but then decided against it and instead brought the light boy to the the bed with clean sheets. If Near were himself he might have complained but he was far too deleterious to comprehend what was going on, even with the genius head he possessed.

Lightlet out a sigh of relief as he looked at the thermometer. L's temperature had actually gone down, from 103.1 to 102.6 degrees. Near was another story. His temperature had gone up to 103.4, the IV's didn't seem to be working on Near.

Lightlooked between the two figures, he could either lower Nears temperature or sooth L. Finally he decided that he and only he could calm L down in this state, Matsuda would have to take care of Near, no matter how awkward it would be.

Lightbegan commanding Matsuda as he removed Nears cloths for him then made his way over to L. Immediately he scooped L into his arms and began whispering soft nothings into his ear and smiled as L slowly unfurled. Matsuda however was left soaked very much like Light was when he first attempted to bathe Near, Matsuda however also got a stinging slap to the face as Near struggled to escape from the lukewarm hell.

After a while though Near calmed down and slowly became more aware of what was going on though he still looked thoroughly confused. Finally Matsuda helped a tired Near from the tub then bashfully helped Near dry off. As Matsuda entered the other room he smirked at the sight of Light cuddling with a sleeping L.

 **So I cheated with this one but I will give credit where credit is due. Carley-Carley-Carley wrote this chapter. If you like what you see here then you totally should go check her out. She is awesome. Till next time :)**


	15. Dash

**Author's note: Yes I know I was lazy yesterday, but you have to admit Carley-Carley-Carley wrote a kick-ass chapter that got my creative juices flowing (EWWW) but yeah that also means she has my password to EVERYTHING, so please don't destroy my life Carley :). So now that we have a few new things established, lets get on to chapter 15!**

Light curled up beside L. He was warm, so unnaturally warm. He whimpered softly as Light hummed his soft lullaby to the detective. Slowly, the detective woke from is nightmare, quiet and fearful.

"Hello dear." Light greeted his waking love with a smile. He had been so afraid last night, but now, maybe, everything was getting better. Maybe everything would solve itself. Light didn't believe that one bit though, he knew how the world worked. He knew what could happened, but he prayed to whatever god was up there that it wouldn't happen. He didn't want to live without L.

"Light-kun." L muttered. A small smile crossed his pale face, warming Light's heart. He could still make L smile. He still had hope. The two lay in silence for a few moments, the only sounds coming from L's ragged breathing and Matsuda likely getting soaked bathing Near. Light was sure L had gone back to sleep before the detective spoke again.

"Light-kun?" L asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah?" Light responded, looking up at L.

"I think-" The detective began,"I think I love you."

* * *

Matsuda carried a rather naked Near into the room, both of them soaked and embarrassed in their own way. He set the boy on his bed, not hesitating to cover him up with the sheets, which Light was stupid not to wash. He tried not to punch Light for making him go through that. Quietly, he removed a majority of his soaked clothes, leaving on his boxers. Light was the only person in the room that's seen him naked and he'd rather not increase the number. He looked around the room, hoping there would be clothing of some kind in the room. He'd take scrubs over his previous soaking wardrobe. He couldn't find anything though. And he sure as hell wasn't walking back to his place in nothing but boxers.

"Light?" Matsuda whispered, shaking Light awake.

"Mmmmm" Light moaned, turning over to face Matsuda. He looked at him, smirking.

"Wanna buy me dinner first?" Light commented, suppressing his laughter. Matsuda wasn't amused.

"Shut up." Matsuda muttered, making Light scoff, "I need some dry clothes."

" I don't have any on me."

"Your room is closer than mine though, so what's the passcode?" Matsuda asked.

"48602." Light responded before turning back over to cuddle L. Matsuda grabbed a pen off a shelf and jotted the number on the back of his hand before running out. Light got up to check on his other "patient". Near was curled up under a thin blanket. His temperature had thankfully lowered, but he was still dangerously high. Light grabbed a cold towel and placed it on Near's forehead, hoping it would do something. Matsuda soon returned, along with an unexpected guest.

"Someone wants to see Near." Matsuda explained, looking rather scared. A teenage girl appeared from behind him, tucking a gun back into her belt.

"Dash. What are you doing here?" Light asked recognizing the girl. It had been two years since he had last seen her, and she had gone quite a bit. She looked less like a child and much more like a woman.

"I heard Near was dead." Dash responded. Her tone was unusually serious.

"Who told you that?" Light was confused. Few people knew about Near, let alone that he was here. He didn't even know if anyone at Wammy's or with the SPK knew he was here.

"Near's computer sends an automatic message after two days. Is he here?" Dash demanded, her voice slightly raising.

"Yeah, he's here." Light stepped aside revealing the sleeping, sick figure on the bed. Dash rushed to Near's bedside. It was evident that she was concerned, both for Near and L.

"Near? Are you awake?" She asked, her voice gentle. She didn't attempt hiding that she cared deeply for him. Near turned over to face her, his eyes bloodshot. Dash gasped quietly, quickly embracing the younger detective.

"Carley?" Near called, quite audibly using the teen's real name. A slight look of fear crossed Carley's face as she looked at the men in the room. Light was the only one that seemed to notice, smirking at the mysterious girl. He knew she hated her for some unknown reason, probably having something to do with the rumors L never hesitated to spread back then.

"Yeah, it's me." Carley responded, her voice shaking. Light could only assume she knew what was happening, because he sure as hell didn't.

"Why are you here?" Near asked. Carley sighed, trying her hardest to hide her fear.

"I thought you were dead. I got the message." Carley explained to her sick friend, stroking his hair gently. Light noticed the sad glint in her eyes, as well as the way her lip trembled.

"I'm not." Near stated plainly, oblivious to the distress his partner tried not to show. He turned back over, returning to his slumber, leaving Carley with nothing more than empty hope and unsaid words. Carley lovingly watched the white haired boy.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked suddenly.

"Um, 2 days maybe?" Light answered, unsure.

"And L?"

"9 days."

Carley looked up, her eyes widening. She stared at the detective, then looked back to Light. She obviously knew something crucial that he didn't.

"I need to run some blood tests on both of them. Get two syringes." Carley demanded Light. Light grabbed syringes off a nearby medical table and handed them to the girl. He pretended not to notice the tear running down her cheek as she drew blood from Near.

 **Author's note: Yep. I brought an oc into this. Deal with it. Carley-Carley-Carley, is this better than the sexy nurse? I'm awesome I know. Toodles :)**


	16. Coma

**Author's note: Hey! I have literally nothing to say in this section. So chapter 16! ^_^**

Carley returned after 30 minutes, the test results in her hands.

"It's just what I thought." She murmured, setting the papers beside Light.

"What is it?" Light asked, both eager and terrified to find out what had afflicted L and Near.

"ATD." Carley responded vaguely.

"Ok. What the fuck is that?" Light questioned, hating that see still had him in the dark.

"Autistic Termination Disease. It's a virus, that latches onto the gene for autism and uses that as kind of a boat into all the other systems." Carley explained, putting an IV into Near's arm as see did

"Wait, L's autistic?" Light was surprised. He knew the detective was anti-social, but he would've never guessed he had autism.

"It would appear that's the case. Has he been getting better?" Carley asked, turning her focus to L.

"Um, yeah, about 4 days ago, why?" Light answered.

"Fuck." Light heard Carley mutter as the girl rushed over to the machinery that Light had no idea how to work.

"What is it? What are you doing?" Light asked,slightly panicked. Carley seemed to know her shit, and she was worried. Something was very wrong with L.

"He's gone into a coma. Fucking help me!" Carley commanded, trying to drag the heavy respirator. Light ran over to help, eventually getting it to L.

"What do you mean he's in a coma?!" Light shouted, waking up Near. Light groaned when he heard the boy gagging.

"Matsuda, take care of him." Carley demanded. Matsuda hurriedly followed her orders, absolutely terrified of the teenager.

"He's not in a-" Light began to deny the truth she presented him with.

"I'm sorry, but ATD causes organ failure which normally results in coma or death if untreated. He's lucky." Carley said, expertly working multiple pieces of machinery.

"Organ failure!" Light yelled. This was too much. There was no way the disease was that serious. It can't be. L would be more careful than that.

"Look, you can be all upset about your boyfriend later, but right now I need you to focus ." Carley ordered almost sympathetically. Light lowered his head and did everything he could to help her. To help L.

* * *

Later that night, Light listened as Carley bathed Near in the off-suite bathroom. The room was dark and quiet, the only sound being the respirator hooked up to L and Matsuda's soft snores as he slept on the floor. He was still scared of Carley, no matter how many times she'd apologized for holding a gun to him, so when she asked him to stay and help what little he could, he was going to stay as long as he could. Light stared lovingly at the man "resting" in front of him. That's what he wanted to believe he was doing. Just resting. Light bit his lips, fighting back the tears welling in his eyes. This was his fault. He knew it. He didn't know how, it just was. Light watched the breathing mask fog up as L exhaled. Light prayed to whatever god there was that L would be ok. He never was a religious person, but right now, he had to turn anywhere he could. Hope came from somewhere, right? Light held L's limp hand, begging him to get better.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Light rambled, filling the silence with empty cries "This is my fault. I'm sorry, love. I wish I could fix it. I truly do. I love you. I love you so much and I don't want to live without you. I love you."

Light's voice faded into sobs as he peppered kisses across L's face. He buried his face into the detective's side, his tears soaking into the sheets. His pain filled the room as he cried over his love. He didn't sleep that night, afraid that if he were to close his eyes, L would slip from this world.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. And fairly painful chapter. I'm a fucking horrible person. And yes, I share the headcanon that Near and L are autistic (like me!) with most the fandom. Also if you haven't yet, go check out Warped Perception, it's a fucking awesome story so far and I think you'll love it. Send me prompts and ideas on Tumblr (my phone broke :() imightbeawriter. See you tomorrow. Tata (lol boobies) :)**


	17. A Hug

**Author's note: Ok guys, so I'm running dangerously low on ideas so please please please send me ideas through my tumblr imightbeawriter. The fate of this story is in your hands now. Now onto chapter 17 ^_^**

I hold Near in my arms, wanting to be able to fall asleep with him. This was the first time in months when we actually were able to spend the night together. He always was off solving cases, and I've been starting to miss him. Of course, there have been times where we wouldn't talk for almost a year, but I had been able to keep myself busy. I should be busy now. I had to find a vaccine, I need to save my Near. I ignore Light's crying across the room. I'm just as scared as him, but I can't let it show. I don't want Near to see how I actually feel right now. His body is too warm against mine, his skin too pale. I can't sleep right now, curled up against him like this. It's my job to keep both Near and my former mentor alive. Carefully, I slide out of bed, walking over to the heavy machine beside L. Light looks up at me as I walk by. His eyes are red and puffy and tears stream openly down his face. I almost feel bad for him. I'm almost a thousand percent positive that him and L are a thing, but I doubt it's been going on for a while. Or maybe it has. Official is better at reading people then I am. Like waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better. I don't really like Light, mainly because he tried to kill me when I suggested he was Kira. Near suggested the same thing, but he was behind a computer screen. I wasn't. But seeing him now, like this...I don't know. Maybe there's some softness in my heart.

"I'm going to make them better." I promise. I don't know though if I'll be able to hold up that promise. I used to be able to heal people with a single thought, but my power diminished soon after arriving in this alternate universe. Now all I have is an increased ability in medicine. Official still has her ability. It's rather annoying actually. She can read literally anyone's mind, and she'll never hesitate to rub it in my face. I wish I could still heal. Then I wouldn't be fighting to save 1% of the world. That may not sound like a lot percentage wise, but that's 67,959,719 people.

"How?" Light asked, fear making his voice tremble.

"I don't know yet." I answered. The truth was painful this time. I wish that I had an answer right now, but I'm pretty sure if I did, I wouldn't be here. I feel a rouge tear roll down my cheek and I quickly brush it away, hoping he didn't notice. Thankfully he's too focused on L to give a damn about anything I'm doing.

"Where's your friend? I liked her a lot better than you." Light says plainly, not trying to sugarcoat his feelings towards me.

"Well yes, but she wouldn't be able to heal L." I responded, rather snappily.

"I don't care. At least I'd have someone more tolerable to talk to." Light muttered in return.

"I didn't want to put her in danger. There is a terminal illness going around infecting autistic people, so I made her stay in the fucking house." I informed him.

"Oh." Light broke the silence that soon followed. He turned back to L, new tears staining his cheeks. I don't know what made me do it, I don't know why I did it, all I know is that I did it. I bent down and, oh god, I hugged him. I actually hugged Light Yagami. It's not that's he's my enemy, we just mutually dislike each other. What was even more surprising, after a few moments passed, he hugged back. I pull away quickly, soon realizing the awkwardness of the situation. I turn to the machine and continue my initial task in stunned silence. After, I return to Near and we don't say anything else.

* * *

I feel her beside me, her body against mine. I feel absolutely horrible at the moment. My head refuses to cease its consistent pounding and my muscles are incredibly sore. She's here though, making things a little better. But I heard her say it. Terminal. That word, being used to describe whatever I have. Terminal is her way of saying fatal. I'm going to die. She knows it, I know, Light knows it. There won't be any more great detectives. L will die. I will die. It's very possible that Official is going to die as well. No. I have hope is Carley. She's smart, heck, she's a genius. She can save us. And if not, I'm content with dying, so long as she keeps Official safe. The world needs to have a great detective. That is truly my only concern.

* * *

He's going to die. No he isn't. But he's already dying. That means nothing. That means everything.

My internal monologue wars against itself, trying to decide whether or not L will live. If I'll get to say goodbye and kiss him one last time. We hardly had anytime 'together'. It's not fair if he dies. He was happy for once, and loved. I was happy. Why does the world have to tear us apart? Why did this have to happen to L? How did it happen? The only place he went before getting sick was...Beyond's execution. He must've gotten it from Beyond. That fucking monster that so precisely framed me is now killing my L from the grave. Carley had told me there was no cure, but she was working on it. Maybe I can help. I'd do anything to save L.

 **Author's note: Yep the whole thing's in first person. It goes Carley, Near, Light. Once again send me your ideas and they'll probably get into the story along with a shoutout. :)**


	18. Cure

**Author's Note: GO CHECK OUT WARPED PERCEPTION IT'S UP NOW AND I'M SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT! Also send me your ideas, imightbeawriter on tumblr. Carley-Carley-Carley helped again with this chapter, check her out now onto Chapter 18 (holy fuck 18 chapters)**

"Holy fuck!" Carley exclaimed as she entered the room. A week had passed since L had fallen into a coma and Carley feared Near was soon to follow. He was hardly awake and his condition was worsening quickly. Carley had gotten barely any sleep. Light probably would be in the same place if Carley hadn't started forcing him to sleep after collapsing three days ago. Matsuda, on the other hand, was fine, and Carley swore she'd make a point of keeping his ass up. Everyone was on edge. So Carley yelling wasn't anything new, even if it was random.

"What?' Light asked tiredly, thinking only of L and sleep.

"I think I have the cure." Carley explained, sounding almost hopeful. Matsuda and Light stared at her enthusiastically, waiting for her to explain.

"The disease is affecting the blood, and there's too many infected blood cells for the white blood cells to cope with. So what we need is a blood transfusion." She elaborated. Both boys blinked dumbly at her, not fully understanding what she was saying in their tiredness.

"What?" Matsuda chimed in, voicing the thoughts of the two. Carley sighed and shook her head.

"We need donor blood." She stated as if talking to a child.

"What blood type?" Light asked, finally processing what she was saying.

"B for Near, and O for L. I can trust that you know where the hospital is?" Carley said, handing an ID card to Matsuda. Matsuda nodded, staring at the card confused.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Matsuda asked. It took all the willpower Carley had not to slap him in that moment.

"I'm one of the best surgeons in the world. You show them that and you're guaranteed access to authorized areas, so as where they keep donor blood."

Matsuda nodded and left the room, presumably to go to the hospital. Light watched L, his eyes steady and sad.

"You sure you can cure him?" He asked, his voice shamelessly showing the hopelessness he felt. Carley didn't know whether it was because she was tired or that she had actually forgiven him, but she felt bad for him. He was scared and depressed and she was watching it all unfold in front of her.

"I'm positive." Carley lied, hoping she could stop the tears in his eyes forming in his eyes. She turned away, knowing there was nothing she could say to make him feel better. The only thing that could help him at this point was L.

* * *

Matsuda returned with the blood and Carley soon began work with the transfusion. There wasn't much to do really, except give her patients an Iv drip and let gravity do the rest. After she put the needle into L, her phone rang. Carley picked it up quickly, noticing the name. Official.

"What's up?" Carley answered without hesitation. She cringed when she heard gagging coming from the other side.

"Rhi?" She whispered, making sure Light didn't hear her friend's real name.

"I got it. I'm gonna die." Official whimpered from the other side. Carley paced the room, hoping her friend was kidding. Yeah, she had just found a cure, but it wasn't a definite solution. She was just testing it and really hoping it worked.

"You're not gonna die." Carley assured her friend, not quite believing it herself.

"You said it was fatal though." Official argued. She always loved to argue, especially when she was right. And right now, she was painfully right. I was still incredibly possible that she might die. It was possible all the great detectives will be dead and crime will once again be everywhere. Carley hadn't spent much time in this reality, but from what she's been told, before L, living in Japan was basically a death sentence. Murderers and rapists were rampant. Carley couldn't let that happen again.

"You're coming to Japan. I have a cure."

 **I'm sorry this is short, but I'm on a really tight schedule. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**


	19. Sight

**Author's note: I'm sorry for my long absence. I've been camping and there normally isn't wifi involved in camping, so I had to settle for writing this in wattpad and just saving it. I wrote this entire thing on my phone, so sorry in advance for any errors. That being said, let's move onto chapter nineteen. :)**

Matsuda carried Official's small form into the medical center, her Collie strolling leisurely behind his heels. When he laid her onto the bed, it was evident she had been fighting for her consciousness for quite some time. Her eyes were baggy and sunken. Visibly, she appeared to be worse off than Near, and perhaps she was. Carley could sense though that she wasn't far along in her illness. Carley wondered, however, if she simply was afraid to sleep. She knew her friend hardly slept after the Kira case, which had taken a definite toll on her psyche, along with many events in her childhood, but it likely wasn't night terrors keeping Official up at this point.

"I'm scared of dying. You told me this was fatal, and don't fucking lie and say it isn't." Official croaked, addressing Carley's inner monologue. Her voice was weak and worn out, having itself suffered the effects of disease, but as always, Official had a confidence that gave her pathetic voice strength.

"How'd you...right." Carley had a tendency of forgetting Official's extraordinary abilities.

"Oh lord. Poor Light's fucking terrified. You never told me him and L were together." Official continued to strain her voice, not seeming to care about the consequences. She loved gossip, and she loved it even more when she could hear what others were thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, I think it's been going on-" Carley began, watching Official's dog hop onto the bed and lay down beside her partner in crime.

"Bout a week." Official interjected, petting the dog, "And yes, I had to bring Sadie. I wasn't gonna leave my baby behind."

"How long have you been up?" Carley asked, preparing the anesthetic. Her friend had to sleep, and Carley had no problems making her do so.

"Couple days." Official yawned. She felt a sharp pinch in her arm as Carley jabbed the IV into it. Official felt an immediate effect. Her tired eyes closed and she sank into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

* * *

Light hovered between Official and L, fearfully glancing at the IVs attached to both of them. Official had two, a clear one, holding anesthetic, and another holding donor blood. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she slept, her breaths occasionally being interrupted by gasps and soft screams. It was a dramatic comparison to L's fever dreams, making Light believe she's dealt with relentless nightmares much longer than L. There must be a past there that he didn't know, that he probably didn't want to know.

Carley slept for the first time in what felt like years, curled up beside Near, confident that her cure would work. Light noticed how Matsuda took the girl's slumber as his chance to escape. Light knew he'd pay for it later, Matsuda probably knew it too, but he still pretended not to notice when he heard the door open, followed by fast footsteps as his friend ran to freedom. Light understood his fear. Carley was certainly a force to be reckoned with, especially now with her lack of sleep and the state Near is in, who Light now assumed was her boyfriend. Official had made a point about not really caring for Near, though the two were clearly good friends, she made it obvious that she fancied L though, even if she knew he was gay the second they met. Light smiled, it had seemed like so long ago when he had first met the dynamic duo, and maybe two years was a long time. The girls have grown up quite a bit, both physically and mentally, and even though Light acted like he hated Carley, both girls held a special place in his heart. Light decided that tonight would be a good night to crawl into bed with L . He climbed under the covers and kissed the detective good night, breathing in the smell of sugar and coffee that he would always associate with L.

Carley awoke from her brief slumber to the sound of Near heaving of the side of the bed. Carley surveyed him, rubbing his back till he was done. His skin was considerably less pale and it seemed his fever had gone down to an almost normal temperature. All the truly seemed to remain of the illness were a few far less life threatening symptoms. Observing how difficult movement seemed to be for him, Carley figured walking him to the bathroom was out of the question. That was to be expected of course. She estimated it would be a couple weeks before he was at full health again. If the cure worked on L, it could take months, even years for him to heal. And even then not fully. Depending on her senses, Carley soon found damage to L's systematic nervous system. It was hard to determine what it had effected, but it wasn't likely he'd ever walk again.

Near had managed to get puke on both himself and Carley, and at the moment it took every ounce of patience in her not to explode. She needed some fucking sleep, or else someone was gonna die. Carley didn't want to wake up Light, and Matsuda was nowhere to be seen- she'd kill him first - so she was left with the task of dragging him somehow into the bathroom. She forced herself out of bed, careful not to agitate Near too much. Her usually stern features softened at his quiet, painful cries. The world of crime and medicine had made her let go of the innocent and soft demeanor she so cherished from her previous life. Only Near and Official were truly exempt from her hardened self, the latter only because there was no point in doing otherwise. She cooed and kissed Near as she dragged his almost limp body over to a nearby wheelchair. As she passed, Official rose from her drugged slumber.

"Dash? That you?" She whispered, quickly aware of her surroundings. Carley assumed her recovery time would be close to nothing, as she already seemed almost better. Carley blamed it on Official's abnormally strong immune system. Carley didn't care about Official still using her codename. She always used it around others, only dropping the professional act around Carley.

"Yeah, it's me. How you felling?" Carley replied, glancing down at her boyfriend, who was, once again, asleep.

"A lot better. I still can't move and I'm sore as fuck, but everything else seems fine." Official assessed, then, smiling warmly, said, "He's dreaming of you."

Carley smiled and kissed the sleeping figures forehead. She'll admit that Official's power, though a constant nuisance, sometimes played in her favor.

"What about?" Carley asked, far more hopeful then she should've been, for Official's answers were always vague.

"I think that's a surprise." Official retorted with her usual smirk. Carley shook her head and wheeled her sleeping love into the bathroom.

* * *

Light slept restlessly beside the comatose detective, unaware that Official was watching both of their dreams unfold. Her former mentor stood stoic, watching Light rest pressed up against his own unmoving body. Many would call it as an out of body experience, but L called it terrifying. L had watched hopelessly as Light, the one he loved most, cried every night, begging L to be ok, for everything to be better. L cried as Light prayed to a nonexistent diety for L to come back to him. L wanted nothing more then for the distraught teen to feel his touch, hear his voice, and know that he was alright. Light had worked himself into a sleepless fury, trying as hard as humanly possible to bring his detective back, all the while L begged uselessly for him to just rest. And L only felt guilt on the night he was made to watch Light collapse from exhaustion. He was helpless as Light was hooked up to god knows what and forced to sleep. L could hear and see Light, every minute of the day, and it was only hurting him.

His hopes had soared when he saw his former student, Rhiannon, or as she now called herself, Official, wake. He knew she'd be able to hear his thoughts, maybe even see him. She could serve as a medium between him and Light. Maybe she could even bring him back. Official shook her head, acknowledging his ill-placed hopes.

"I'm sorry. I can't bring you back." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheeks. She had heard L's memories of this week, and cried feeling the despair L felt in that moment. Her eyes faced L's direction, and not the body on the bed. L sighed, knowing his hopes had been too high. But now he knew something amazing. He could be seen. And better yet, he could be heard.

 **CHECK OUT WARPED PERCEPTION! Otay bye ^_^**


	20. Hope

**Authors note: Hi guys, sorry I took such a long break this week. I had this acting camp I was at and it just took out allllllll my energy. I'm still pretty low on fuel and it's been four days. But anywho, let's get on to chapter 20.**

Morning came and Official was almost completely healed. When Carley awoke, she was already up and talking to Light. He seemed to be almost smiling. Carley saw what looked like hope, gleaming in the young man's eyes. Official was uncharacteristically somber as she spoke to Light. Carley studied her condition carefully, as well as attempted to read her lips, but to no avail. Who would think even with her advanced observational skills she'd be unable to see such prominent details.

Still, Carley saw that with some physical therapy, she'd be back to her normally active self. In fact, all of them would need some extensive therapy, L most of all. She'd of course take care of all the costs. Even with L's almost unlimited source of money. Currently this situation posed as her fault for her incompetence in dealing with this particular matter. If only she had contained the virus better none of her... friends would be as deep as they were.

Setting down the clipboard with recently acquired notes, Carley nestled back into Nears personal space just as the recovering albino roused. She scowled at this. Despite her love of his company she doubted he'd be nearly as content awake as he is asleep.

'Hello' he all but choked out.

'Hey..." Suddenly Carley disappeared from the bed, clipboard in one hand, re tucking Near with the other. As she did this he merely looked to her with his usual deadpanned look. The look that made Carley love him in the first place.

" Kay, go on. Give me a report." Her peculiar accent stuck out and he complied.

Nothing was new and basically things had alleviated to an almost non existent level. Well other than movement. At this point Nears temperature had even lowered to steadily exist between 100.5 degrees and 99.3. Never going higher nor lower. Certainly however this was a better situation than L's as Carley observed.

His temperature remained lower than normal due to his lack of movement. At this point all Carley was waiting for was his brain waking once again, which Carley assumed would happen soon, not only because of her research with this disease but L's own record.

Way back when, before the Kira case, there was a deciding factor that finally caused Carley to swerve from the path of being a detective to a doctor with several degrees. It was a winter at Wammys and L had come for a short visit which turned into something far more. A mysterious figure had assaulted L with a vase and the young detective had fallen into a coma. Luckily, he awoke not too long after when the medical protagè know as Dash had helped. Carley hoped she could do the same this time. She knew the famed detective had been in a coma once before, when he was 13. She didn't know that she'd be able to pull him through this time.

She noticed out the corner of her eye.

He had only been in said coma for 12 days and if Carley was correct -which she normally was- the super sleuth would be out and about in the next five days. For course she didn't tell anyone this, especially Light. If Carley got him hoping, only to be wrong, he'd kill her, and that was a fact.

If anything Carley was glad that Rhiannon was being so frank with Light now. She was happy Rhiannon decided not to sugarcoat the hard truth as she usually did. If L did die out of nowhere then Light would most definitely go into a state of panic induced shock and begin to either hurt himself or others. Rhiannon must have read her fear of that happening.

But now, at the moment L seemed as though he'd be fine and there was something picking at Carley, or Dash's brain. How one earth did Near and Rhiannon get infected? For one at the time Of her infection, Offical was Across the world wrapping up a case and while Near had had direct contact with L no way in this earth could a simple hug affect him so quickly. Unless- The Hub!

That place had to be crawling with not only the virus but tones of bacteria now that Watari was gone. Near must have been waiting long enough to get infected. And Rhiannon... How had she been infected? Was she stupid enough to leave the house? No at the moment all Carley would be able to do is sterilize the building and its inhabitants to avoid any chance of relapsing.

"Matsuda!" The teen called out before said idiot scrambled to her side in fear. She sharply turned to the young man before ordering him.

"As of now I need you to get a cleaning crew to come and sterilize this building up and down, twice! Do you understand me!" Matsuda furiously nodded and Carley continued.

"Alright good. Before that I want you to send all of the task force home, tell them not to leave their house for a few days. Tell them to shower, a lot and clean all of their houses. Also, when you get the cleaning crew I want you to specify that none of them are autistic or could even have a relation who is. If they ask why remind them that it is for their own safety as well as the safety of others." Matsuda immediatly rushed from the room happy to escape the teenager and as he entered an elevator he got a text message.

'Same goes for you, good job and take an extra day to relax or something'

As the door dinged open he let out a rare smirk. Maybe Dash wasn't as scary as he thought.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:here is a slightly shorter chapter, this one was mainly about Carley-Carley-Carley. Face it neither me nor her get much screen time so next chapter will probably focus more around me while at the same time taking care of some important things. But I might change my mind... Also just to clearafi that Dash = Carley and Official= Rhiannon/ myself. Also, Carley-Carley-Carley is probably the greatest person ever cause she wrote this whole chapter.**


	21. Feelings

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry I have a life and have been super busy, but in my defense this story shouldn't even have gotten this far. Initially it was only going to be like 6 chapters and now it's more than thrice that. But let's move on to chapter 21.**

 _Official's POV_

I see two of him. One dying on the bed next to me, being kept alive only by heavy machinery and falsified breaths. Another leaning over me, telling me exactly what I need to say to his boyfriend. One is a ghost, the other a cold, sad reality. A dream of L hovers next to me, begging Light to look at him, to hear him. I know he's been doing this for almost two weeks, and it kills him a little more when Light looks away. I can feel his pain through his thoughts, and my body wants nothing more than **to** shut down and break. The emotion is too much for one man to hold, and I am happy to alleviate some of it, but I don't enjoy having to do so by feeling it myself.

 _"Tell him I'm happy"_ L mutters, choking back the tears I myself feel welling in my eyes. He wants me to lie, and I want to do it. Light would never know it wasn't true. He would want L to be happy, but I know that will do nothing to help L.

"He's been crying ever since he went into this coma." I state plainly, looking down at the floor. I feel helplessness and guilt tie in to so many other feelings from Light, and explosive anger seep into the emotions I feel from L. I wince at the power of the two's despair, having taken both of them in. I want to die. The confusion causes my stomach to churn and I unintentionally drop both men's feelings.

 _"I can't believe you told him! You are heartless! You're a monster! A fucking monster!"_ L screams at me as soon as I let his emotion go, making me realize what I'd done. I leech onto both of the feel cords, as I like to call them, again and take more mental abuse than I know I should.

"Why has he been crying?" Light asks. I hear the defeat in his voice, which is almost more painful then feeling it.

"He wants you to see him." I respond, hoping maybe this will make a difference. Tears roll down Light's cheeks and I know I've only made things worse by saying that. He will never see L in this current state. He isn't like me. I know L is crying beside me, but I refuse to look. I don't want to see what I've done.

So, I close my eyes, wanting it to go away, wanting the never ending pain to leave m for once, but I'm still haunted by their cries. I still feel their desperation, its clinging to me, suffocating me. Trapping me. Much like my own had years ago. And the worst part is, I only feel half of it.

Eventually I drift off. Dream again, and it's awful.

The memories no human being should ever have to relive echo through my skull, occasionally stopping and projecting L and Light, both of them crying. Showing me just how little I do. Then I wake up.

Carley was the one who did it in the dead of night, and she doesn't have to speak to let me know why. The thoughts that she think are as clear as day, she let down her barriers and I know that I have to let down mine, as much as that terrifies me.

Our conversation begins with a simple,

"I forgot, and you didn't"

I'm confused at first, and the she adds

"I always promised we'd talk about it, and then so many things happened. We went on a plane all the way to England, and while I forgot you didn't." She looked to me and then I remembered her promise.

I could almost feel the paint chips under my nails as I heard her words. And she was right. She put the matter on a rain check then after years we still hadn't discussed my nightmares.

Now I was almost nervous because today we would.

"I really don't think this is important right now, Carley." I say, trying to convince her to drop the painful subject.

"I think it is. You clearly were having a nightmare just now and I wanna know why they're so frequent." She argued, making it clear that she wasn't going to back down. I sigh. It's not worth fighting her. She'd win anyway. We're both incredibly stubborn but of the two, I'm the softer soul.

"You know about my stepdad, right?" I start my story with a monster we avoid mentioning like the plague. He belongs in a category alongside Beyond Birthday and Hitler.

"That fucking piece of shit pedophile? Yeah." I hear the anger in her voice. Over the years, we've become basically sisters, both fairly protective of the other. So the idea that someone hurt me the way my stepdad did makes Carley want to punch a wall.

"It's him. I still remember everything he did, clear as those seven years I went through it. I lose my innocence every night over, and wait till the sound of my screams wake me up."

I mentally take note of that poetic line, thinking how I can write something around it, anything to avert my thoughts from the horrid life I've lived.

"Nothing about Beyond?" Carley persists, dragging back memories of the time I spent with that maniac. The blood, the pain, the cool metal of a knife pressing into my skin. The way he loved it. He took pleasure in watching my body contort in white hot pain. He wasn't afraid when I played at his weaknesses, he was incapable of feeling anything but sick enjoyment at the sight of torture. He would feed me human blood, and he only laughed as I vomited it back up. I remember it, everything, like a knife he traced on my skin. I can still feel the metallic pain of broken bones before I go to bed at night. Of course the fear haunts me in my sleep. Of course I'm still afraid, even after he's been imprisoned and executed.

I nod, averting my eyes from my best friend. I don't want her to see me fighting tears I know I won't be able to contain. I change my focus, looking for L, hoping he'll provide some distraction. He simply shakes his head, perhaps hoping Carley can help me.

"What about?" Carley is stupid enough to ask. She knows the fucking answer. She knows what I went through, even if I was able to joke about it.

"I look like a fucking How To Basic video." I joked when she first asked me how I was.

The scars on my body, however, aren't very funny.

"His laughter." I answer, my voice much quieter than I wanted it to be. I wanted to appear stronger than the hellish life I've had, but I'm not. If it weren't for Carley, I'd be dead. If I werent for a lot of things, I'd have offed myself years ago.

She sees my tears, she knows I'm struggling with far too much. She's probably aware that I'm leeching off of L's and Light's feeling, and remembering the past I've tried for years to forget only makes things worse.

"I don't understand why you're trying to help Light. I mean, look at that hair." Carley jokes, trying to change the subject. I'm happy to go along, poking fun at Light. Anything to distract myself from all this emotion.

"You think that's bad? You should hear his inner monologue. It's more entertaining than it is in Death Note!"

We laugh, but it's forced, And we both know it. Something was off.

"Yeah, and his..." Carley tries to continue, but is soon cut off.

Something is very, very wrong.

The loud noise fills the room, striking panic in both our hearts.

L.

The heart rate monitor.

It's flatlined.

Author's note: Yep, shit just got real. Like really real. Anyway, I (once again) had a little help from Carley-Carley-Carley on this chapter (she only wrote a paragraph, but I give thanks where thank is due). I'm probably going to have the next chapter up Tuesday. Also, check out Warped Perception. I'm thinking about starting a tumblr for the dynamic duo. Tell me what you think in the comments. See ya Tuesday!


	22. Time of Death

**Author's note: I know I said Tuesday. I'm well aware I said Tuesday. I also know that today is not Tuesday. I. Was. Hella. Busy. Now onto whatever fucking chapter this is. I don't know.**

The high pitched beep filled the room, interrupting all conversation.

"Get the defib!" Carley commanded Official, pointing at a cart in the corner. Official ran as fast as she could, almost tipping the cart over on the way back.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Light shouted above the chaos, having been awakened by the noise.

"He flatlined!" Official replied, giving Carley the defibrillator, assuming she would give further instruction if needed.

"He's dead?" Light asked, processing what was happening.

"Not yet." Official responded. She spun around, looking for him, looking for the dream of L, hoping for any sign that he was still alive.

Nothing. He was nowhere to be seen.

Carley charged the paddles, the loud buzz of electricity tied into the fatal sound of the flatline.

"Clear!" Carley yelled out of habit. She had done this so many times before, watched so many people die, but never someone she knew. Someone she cared for.

L's body jerked as 1,700 volts tore through his body in an attempt to restart his heart.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing

One last time.

Nothing.

L lay on the bed, all machinery still hooked up to him. His chest was still, no longer taking in the oxygen needed for life. No longer alive.

Carley refused to give up. She knew that anymore volts would ensure his death, so she threw the paddles aside, resorting to CPR. She wouldn't let him die. She had let others die before, but this was L. She had worked hard to save him once, she would do it again.

"Read him. If you can read him, he's still..." Light commanded Official, wanting any sign that L wasn't lost. If L was thinking, he must be alive.

"I can't read the dead." Official interrupted, defeated. She knew this was likely the end for the detective. It likely didn't matter that Carley was trying her hardest, pressing into his chest with the bottom of her palms, his heart had likely stopped for good.

"C'mon, you little fucker." Carley muttered under her breath, working quickly, trying to bring life back to L.

All signs of hope are gone.

* * *

I can't breath. I can't see. I can't hear. I can only feel myself, once again inside my body, wanting a way out. I can't feel my heart beating. My body feels cold and dead.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

I'm dead. I must be. That must be the reason I'm back, struggling inside the prison of my dying physical form.

The world feels so distant. Like it almost never was real. Like I'm leaving it.

Where am I going? I never believed in a god, the whole thing seems foolish to me, but I can't just be stuck in my body for an eternity like this.

Maybe this is hell.

I feel a shock go through me. My heart beats for a second, than it goes silent again.

Another shock.

Another glimpse of life.

Another beat.

Silence.

Again I repeat the cycle, wanting it to go one way, but all signs leaning in the other. I want to live. I want to live. I. Want. To. Live.

I fight, trying my hardest to survive this. I'm too young to die, as cliché as that sounds. I have so much to live for. I can't die. I'm no longer content with the idea. I don't want to die. Not today, not to a disease, not before saying goodbye to Light.

It's becoming harder to fight, harder to live, harder to stay.

I fear I might not have a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

After 2 minutes of fighting for L's life, Carley reluctantly backed away.

"I'm sorry. He's gone." She stated, her head hung. She couldn't save him. One of her best friends died under her care. And she couldn't save him.

She tried to ignore Light sobbing next to the bed. She knew Official was taking care of that right now.

She checked her watch.

"Time of death: 1:37." It was no more than standard protocol at the hospital, but at this moment, it was almost too painful to say those words.

Then something happened.

The heart rate monitor picked up on a pulse.

And L opened his eyes.

 **Da da dun! YOU KNOW I COULDN'T KILL OFF L. LOL. Oh shit, I had caps lock on. Well fuck it, it works. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm incredibly busy with school starting soon and all. Go check out Warped Perception, and review. Bye :)**


	23. The End

**Hi guys, I actually think I should've ended this at the last chapter, but Carley threatened to take down Warped Perception. Also now she has me locked in her basement, she's been holding a gun to my head, she just left really quickly. Please save me. I'm scared. She's gone fucking crazy. I'm too young...oh, god...here she comes. Help me! Now onto chapter 23...**

L opened his eyes.

"L!" Light rejoiced, wrapping his arms around the detective.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Thank god." Official sighed in relief. She gripped L's hand and laid her head next to his stomach. Carley fell back into a chair, laughing thankfully, then spun around on the chair.

Once she and the others had calmed down, Dash professionally shooed them away and began doing little tests and making small talk.

"I just can't get rid of you." The detective smirked and pulled himself up to hug her before she pushed him down.

"Now don't get all emotional and start acting OOC." He gave her a questioning glance before he shrugged it off. She and Official always said weird and was just figuring out what ship meant, which explained why Official was so happy to find out him and Light were a couple. He let out a sigh, which he would soon regret.

Pain shot down his dry throat and everyone in the room took notice. Carley took action immediately.

"Okay everyone, look away" after the brief and vague words she reached down and pulled the breathing tube from his abused throat. Another gurgle of pain erupted from his throat before it was completely out.

Light just glared at her with the evilest look ever to be seen from him. Carley huffed.

"No pain, no gain"

Is he ok?" Official asked, rising from her seat, concerned and anxious. She had been tapping her foot and rocking impatiently, trying to rid the leftover adrenaline in her veins.

"He's fine. Calm the fuck down." Carley responded, shaking her head at her friends nervous tendencies.

The dog, who had been sleeping most of the time it was here, barked.

"Sorry guys, I am tired and just want to sleep right now. Rhi, you know what to do, right?" Dash yawned, not bothering to her Official's answer, stumbling to Near's cot. " Oh, Light, didn't I say he'd be okay?"

The brunette nodded and began to thank the girl only to see her curled up to Near, cuddling him whilst sleeping. The first snore she let out woke her partner and he looked around curiously then turned over, hugging her back, simply because, he felt better than he had in days and like this he could easily fulfill that dream he had had a few nights back.

"What are you supposed to do?" Light asked, just happy to have L back.

"Nothing major. She'd never trust me with that stuff. Just check his vitals, see if there's any brain damage, the usual." Official explained, her voice still shaking.

"Brain damage?" Light questioned, suddenly concerned.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he's fine. His thoughts are perfectly coherent."

Official went through the checklist. Heartbeat, yes. Respiratory, more or less where it should be. Body temperature, normal enough. Consciousness, fucking duh.

"You're good, Sugar Tits." Official finally announced. She didn't resist the tight hug from her detective friend, instead returning it with an equally tight embrace.

Rhiannon discovered a great and hilarious way to work out the adrenaline. Official jumped up from her seat the literally leaped to the counter opposite her where there just so happened to lay an unused black permanent marker.

Minutes later she pulled away from the two's faces to reveal her 'art'.

"I'm so fucking mature." She laughed, displaying her masterpieces.

On Carley she had written in big bold letters, "Sheep Fucker". On her eyes were the words " Fuck you". On her lips in small pencil thin writing was the sentence "insert albino penis here", and on her chin, a rather well done drawing of said penis. Rhiannon would know, on more thank one occasion she would find them... experimenting in the closet.

Near had gotten away much easier with the word "Q-tip" on his forehead and the classic french mustache.

Matsuda arrived just in time to see the heinous sight and as he read the writing on Dash's face a deep blush grew on his face. Then it was replaced by confusion.

"Wait? Are those two dating?" Everyone awake at the moment face palmed, and as Light went to say yes, Rhiannon said something totally unexpected.

"Naw, they're just fuck buddies" Everyone's heads swiveled to face her.

"What? You guys couldn't tell? It's hella obvious. Like, I know that I live with them and have experience with walking in on them, trust me, never walk in on them without knocking." She moaned in disgust. "It was on my fucking bed too. But Near isn't exactly the boyfriend type. I don't even know why Dash likes him but that's their agreement. I don't think they're at all compatible"

"Does that mean you and Mello fu-" Matsuda began to ask.

"We don't talk about Mello!" Rhiannon snapped, before storming out, fighting back the sudden urge to cry.

Now there was a huge elephant in the room.

"Nasty break up?" Matsuda asked Light, confused by the teen's reaction.

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"He died. She was there when he died, too. She loved him. She loved him with all her heart . Even these days, she still wears his engagement ring." Light explained.

* * *

"Well, he's gonna need some physical therapy, but for the most part, he's good." Carley concluded, "Official, however, might be dead by tomorrow. "

It was incredibly hard to take her seriously with a dick on her face. Apparently, Rhiannon had discovered a way to make the tattoos last longer than usual, and was dying of laughter while Carley scrubbed furiously at her face.

"Don't go doggy style on my bed next time, fucktits." She said, trying hard not to laugh again.

"Actually, it was just-" Near began correcting.

"On my fucking bed. I sleep there. Don't do it again." Official commanded.

"Oh get over it. At least we didn't have you join in. " The older girl rolled her eyes.

"You nasty."

Carley glared.

"Don't ever do this again- because you may see it as a joke but I have a business meeting with the CDC about the cure for ATD and now I look like the girl who fell asleep first at a sleepover. And if I really wanted, I could have you kidnapped and medical tested on." At this Matsuda - who had just walked in gulped. Maybe he was wrong and Dash really was a scary person.

Official didn't give in that easily to Dash though.

"Well, you kinda are the girl that fell asleep first." Rhiannon retorted, smirking.

Near laid a hand on Carley's shoulder, bringing her down from her rage.

"I hate you." She muttered.

"Love you too, girl."

* * *

A week later, L and Light were alone. Carley's meeting had gone well, despite the obscene writing on her face. The cure was being distributed throughout the world, and Carley was receiving recognition for her work. Official and Near were laying low at headquarters while Carley worked with the CDC on perfecting the cure.

"Hey Nightlight." Rhiannon called walking into the apartment Light and L shared. She was surprised to see that neither of them were in the living room

"L? Light?" She called again, checking the kitchen and the hallway.

Then she saw it.

Clothes strewn down the hall, and at the end of it, an open door. On the bed were two bodies, both wrapped up in each other, clearly in the heat of passion.

Official ran, completely silent, out of the apartment and into the common hall of floor seven.

"Bout fucking time, Yagami." She laughed.

 **Hey guys, so this is (sadly) the final chapter of Fever Dreams. I'm tearing up a bit actually. I'm going to go into my Academy speech here, so if you don't want to hear it, leave now. I'd just like to thanks everyone that's been with the story til this moment, everyone that's favorited, followed and reviewed. Thanks to DBH for a chapter idea. And an extra special thanks To Carley-Carley-Carley, for being the first fan and eventually my adviser in this story. Go check out Warped Perception, and my other works too. Thank you all so much. Bye :-***


End file.
